Where Dreams Come True
by Randomus Prime
Summary: Is it meant to be? Who knows, maybe it is, maybe it isn't but if the two really do want it, there won't be a single fragging thing in their way! Wheeljack x Ratchet, Crack! Angst, spike 'n' valve, awkward moments and long-lasting relationships
1. Chapter 1

**_Where _****_All _****_Dreams _****_Come _****_True_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Foreword:<strong>

**As you may or may not know, C.M.D. and me talk a lot, bounce off ideas, have fun and among other things help each other explore new areas of transformers fandom.**

**One day, I passed her one of my fics. Leaving it on a cliff-hanger, I have dared her to guess what will happen next, if she does - I write a free commission for her and if she doesn't - she gets to write one for me. Guess what happened!**

**Since we constantly torture Wheeljack x Ratchet, she asked me to write a fanfic with that pairing:**

**"Wheeljack x Ratchet, don't care, just make it happen"**

**Weren't her exact words buuuut something along the lines of!**

**When I first began working on this, I honestly thought it would be a 4-5 page fanfic ... I have underestimated my passion for writing ... again ...**

**So from a 4-5 page piece it turned into ... well ... a lot more than that ... I would give you the exact count but I would very much prefer to keep all of you guessing! Ha!**

**I will try to post a chapter every week, sometime during the weekends, this should last me quite a while for posting material!**

**Let's see, things you should know about this:**

**-I started off rather early in their lives, thought it would add more effect if instead of presumed history we have in the cartoon I would actually write the history**

**-I tried making the dialog so that it is possible to say who is saying what but I am afraid at times it can get confusing ... well ... not for me but for you guys ... sorry in advance**

**-as you will notice, there are some characters that you may not be familiar with, more about them in "Author's Notes" section"**

**-I attempted leaving some hints as to what happens in later chapters, not too many of them and some of them are faint so don't get frustrated if you don't see them**

**-I am working on my own version of Wheeljack accent along with others who do not speak like Ratchet or Smokescreen or Prowl or Optimus Prime who pronounce full words**

**-a few other things I am probably forgetting ...**

**-this doesn't really follow the established cannon**

**-this whole fanfic is completed and there will be some extra stuff in the end**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Eager to meet the newest addition to the science team personally selected by Optimus Prime?"<strong>

**"Eh, uh-huh, shu'eh."**

**"You don't sound all that enthusiastic. I'm sure Smokescreen's excited."**

**"'Course he is! Now he won' be the only one teh he'eh Huffeh whine all the freakin' time."**

**"Do not worry; you will be sharing quarters only temporarily, it will only be for fifty decacycles."**

**"A lot can explode in 50 decacycles …" the engineer mumbled to himself.**

**"I'm sorry, what?"**

**"Nope, nothin'."**

**"Right, so, one of the things I wanted to talk to you about are the 'accidents' …"**

**"What accidents?"**

**"The explosions …"**

**"Oh, those accidents …"**

**"Yes, please, try to keep them to a minimum. The guy is the best surgeon we could find and we really need more medical personnel."**

**"Uh-huh, shu'eh I'll try."**

**"Great! That is all I am asking!"**

**"While I'm at it, why don' yeh tell Tracks …"**

**"Already had a talk with him not to sleep around … three times …"**

**"… Cliffjumpeh …"**

**"I don't think it ever helps, he thought I was settling in a Decepticon and proceeded to call me a traitor."**

**"… lambotwins …"**

**"They are up to something … again …"**

**"Warpath?"**

**"Do you even have to ask?"**

**"… Jazz …"**

**"Is baking an energon pie."**

**"… Blasteh …"**

**"Can't guarantee he won't play stupid songs."**

**"… Bluestreak …"**

**"Verbally abused each other, he didn't mind much."**

**"… Smokescreen …"**

**"Brought up daddy issues I supposedly have."**

**"… Red Alert …"**

**"Freaked out, set up more hidden cameras, tightened up the security, stayed in his room ever since, crumpled in a corner with a bag over his head."**

**"Oh? I'm last? Savin' the best fer last, huh, Prowl? Guess yer memories aren't fully back still?"**

**"Bits and pieces are coming back, thank you for asking. I will talk to Tracks again, then I will come back to you and then I will talk to Ironhide about where to put his brother's stuff."**

**"Eh, wait, brotheh?"**

**"Yes, brother."**

**"Yeh mean it's Ratchet?"**

**"You heard about him?"**

**"Oh, I heard of him all right' …"**

**"Can I believe you to decrease the amount of 'accidents'?"**

**"Yeh can believe whateveh yeh want …"**

* * *

><p>"Pass oveh he'eh!"<p>

"No! Don't give it to Wheeljack! It will explode!"

"I'll make yer face explode, Prowl!"

"Blam! Over here! Kaboom!"

"Oi! I was wide open! What's this slag, Smokescreen?"

"We don't want to lose another ball!"

"The Wheelman kicks the slag out of balls!"

"I'll show yeh ball kickin' yeh excuse fer a sound system!"

"Kablam!"

"Ergh, yer know what, screw yeh guys, I'm goin' back to mah lab!"

"Bye, Wheeljaccident! Nghe nghe nghe nghe …"

"Shut up, Huffeh."

"Blam! Boom!"

"Urgh," the little inventor angrily walked to the corner, pissed at his classmates, kicking garbage cans unfortunate enough to get in his way, "fraggin' dumbafts, I'll show them accidentsooooow! My foot!"

"Had another accident?"

"FRAG OFF!"

"Hey, come on, guys," a white mech ran onto the field to join the kids in their game, "give him some space! You don't want to be caught in the kill zone, do you?"

"I WILL FRAGGIN' SHOW YEH KILL ZONE!" the middle schooler opened up his chest compartment and took out a huge rocket launcher.

"HOLY CYBERTRON!"

"HOW THE SLAG …"

"RUN!"

"Make my day, bitches," the young engineer aimed the gun to the center of the playing field, "eat my cryo-shot!"

When he pushed the trigger, however, the weapon made a clinky sound.

"What the …" a few astroseconds later he finally broke the silence, looking at his contraption. Sliding it off his shoulder to take a closer look at it, the mech tapped on the frame, "… that wasn' supposed teh happen."

"No," Ratchet said putting his hands on his hips, "it did what it was supposed to do."

"What?"

"Malfunction."

"Haahaahaa!"

"Blam!"

"Haha!"

"Sh-sh-shut up!"

"Hey, Wheeljack, you gonna cry? Nghe nghe nghe nghe …"

"Wheeljack's gonna cryyy! Wheeljack's gonna cryyyy!"

"Shut up!"

"Loser! Loser!" Everybody began chanting. "Loser! Loser!"

"I'LL FRAGGIN' SHOW YEH FRAGGEHS!" On the verge of tears, the youngling threw the gun to the ground and after making another clink sound, it violently exploded in his face, throwing him back to the other end of the street, "AAAAAAHHHH!"

"Oh, dear!"

"Help! Somebody help!"

"Someone call the teachers!"

"Wheeljack? Wheeljack!" Ratchet sprinted through the cloud of smoke and burning debris, finally finding a sizeable hole in the building, at the bottom of which was the accident prone inventor, "Wheeljack!"

"Ooohh, shit." He was slowly coming back online. "What the frag was that? Was it my alarm clock? Is it time fer school? Khe, khe, wait, what the frag happened?"

"Wheeljack!"

"Wha … oooooh," finally the middleschooler got up and slowly walked out of the damaged structure, limping, tripping and almost falling, pieces of him breaking off, "frag that hurts!"

"Here, let me help …," the white transformer reached out to help.

"DON' TOUCH ME!" The engineer slapped away his hand, now crawling out of the hole. "DON' YEH EVER COME ANYWHE'EH NEAH ME!"

"Wheeljack! Are you all right?" The rest of the kids caught up and a crowd was beginning to form. "What happened?"

"Yeh aftholes happened!"

"Let us take you to a doctor!"

"FRAG OFF! ALL OF YEH!"

"Wheeljack! Your arm!"

"Wha'?," he looked at where his right arm used to be only to see that it was no longer there, "what the …"

At last realizing what happened to it, the inventor said nothing else but quickly began limping away, grunting from pain as more scrap detached itself from his body and fell to the ground, coolant beginning to flow down his cheeks.

"Wh-Wheeljack!" Ratchet ran up to him and tried grabbing the damaged youngling by the arm but with little to no resistance it fell off, "…"

"Ho, slag …"

"Blam …"

"I don't think limbs are supposed to do that …"

"Satisfied?" The now servoless robot looked at Ratchet. "Happy, 're we?"

"Wheeljack …"

"See yeh."

"Somebody call an ambulance!" A few of the grown ups walked up to him. "That kid needs medical attention!"

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Completely disregarding the acute, stinging and numbing pain that made the middleschooler shiver, he hurried away, disappearing around the corner.

* * *

><p>"Wheeljack!," the little transformer was banging on the door, where the poor inventor supposedly lived, "Wheeljack!"<p>

Silence was his only answer.

It came to Ratchet as a surprise to find out that Wheeljack lived in the completely run-down, poor, damaged apartment complex in the middle of nowhere with dozens of homeless, beggars and very shady characters roaming the streets, considering that he attended one of the most prestigious schools in all of Iacon.

"Wheeljack! I know you are in there! Open up!"

"Kid," a gray Autobot stuck his head out of one of the lower apartments, reeking of alcohol, "What yah screaming for? Yah know what time it is?"

"Um, yes, it is noon."

"Wait, what? It's noon?" The oldbot began freaking out. "Since when?"

"Um, since a few astroseconds."

"Eh, slag it," he looked at the empty bottle and threw it into the depths of his apartment, "Whad'ya want, kid?"

"This is Wheeljack's place, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did he come back home yesterday?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did he leave?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Who?"

"Wheeljack."

"Who's Wheeljack?"

"Oh, come on!"

"Hey! What's with all this racket?" Suddenly, a winged femmebot pushed her elder out of the doorway. "Kup! Why aren't you packing and you, what the slag is your problem?"

"I-I-I-I am sorry …"

"Ergh, come on! The kid just needs a little help!"

"I will give him all the help he needs square in his face with my freaking fist …"

"I am going, I am going, I am going …" The mech named Kup quickly retreated back into his home.

"So, what's a twerp like you doing in a shitty place like this?"

"I, eh, um …"

"Eh, sorry," her whole attitude randomly changed, "not a good week. My name is Esmeral, what's yours?"

"R-r-Ratchet."

"Pleased to meet you." They shook hands. "Are you looking for Wheeljack?"

"Yes! Where is he?"

"I think I heard something explode in his apartment last night …"

"So he is home?"

"I am not sure, some of his inventions set off when he is in school sometimes."

"That's, um, safe?"

"Well, police tried coming in but got scared when he whooped out a carnivorous datapad that jumped on them …"

"That's, um, not dangerous at all …"

"Then they tried getting the army in …"

"What?"

"They were shipped back in pieces …"

"WHAT?"

"They don't come here anymore, in fact they circle the complex."

"That's, um, disturbing …"

"I am not sure where he is now, I don't live here so I wouldn't know …"

"Esmeral! Would you be so kind and help me pack my bags?"

"Be right there, Kup!"

"Is he your dad?"

"No, I am volunteering, helping out the elderly."

"Ah."

"Well, I gotta go, I hope you find your friend."

"Um, thanks. Good luck with your stuff?"

"Thank you! Bye!"

Standing there for another couple of kliks, Ratchet wrote something down on a piece of paper, taped it to the door and slowly made his way from the danky old building.

* * *

><p>"Class," Alpha Trion stood at the head of the room with a very serious look on his face accompanied by a mech and two police officers, "Would someone mind explaining to me what happened yesterday in the school yard?"<p>

"What's there to get? The little runts ruined my shop! Just whip all of them!"

"Dear sir," the teacher turned to the shopkeeper, "hitting children is against the policy and methods we use here …"

"Oh, well, that is just freaking nice, isn't it? How does that help my shop?"

"I most certainly hope that my students will be responsible enough to step up not just for the damage to your property but also for the explosion that happened in broad daylight on the street." The oldbot faced his younglings. "Now, whoever was responsible for this, please stand up."

A dead silence befell; nobody dared to make a sound or let alone move a muscle, not even the outside world provided a single noise for clicks.

"Huh, I guess your teaching techniques are not as good as you thought."

"I am very disappointed with all of you. I will take full responsibility."

"But it was those kids!"

"And during school hours I am in charge of them. Speaking of which, isn't someone here missing?"

Everyone anxiously exchanged nervous looks, too scared to say anything whatsoever.

"I will give you all one more chance, if nobody steps up, I will be forced to punish you all."

"It was Ratchet, Smokescreen, Warpath, Prowl, Blaster and Huffer!" Starscream jumped off his seat, "I saw them near the explosion! Do I get extra marks?"

"There are your little culprits!"

"Hold on. Is this true?"

Suddenly, the door was kicked wide open as Wheeljack barged in, to several kids' amazement with two new make-shift servos and a somewhat repaired frame, only a second later noticing the two policemen:

"Hey, what 're Mopey and Crybaby doin' he'eh?"

"Wheeljack?" Surprising everyone further, the law-enforcers made a few frightened steps back, putting their servos in front of them as if defending themselves. "Didn't we have a call today?"

"Yeah, a very important call, um, really far away from, here …"

"Yeahwell, wegottago, okthankyoubyebye!" The partners quickly made their way out of the school through the windows.

"Wheeljack!" Ratchet got off his chair and ran up to the young engineer. "Are you all right?"

"Get outta my way," he pushed the white middleschooler off to the side and proceeded to his seat way in the back of the classroom, sitting down and putting his feet on the desk top.

"… Wheeljack …"

"Ratchet, sit down. Wheeljack, why are you late? Is something wrong?"

"My alarm clock didn' work propehly, sorry."

"You mean it didn't explode in your face?" Starscream smugly smiled, leaning back on his chair only to be ignored by everyone.

"Ah, I, uh, see. Well, you are probably wondering why we had police here …"

"At long last decided teh get an education?"

"No, an explosion caused by our students has destroyed this hardworking mech's shop. Would you know who caused this?"

"Ah, yeah, that was me."

"Well, there you have it! Now punish him!"

"Wait!," Ratchet intervened again, "He didn't do it! I did it!"

"Is this true?"

"Yes!"

"No." the young inventor callously said as if none of this had anything to do with him.

"Who cares? Punish them! I demand compensation!"

"We were responsible too!"

"I told you that they did it! When do I get my extra marks?"

"Smokescreen? Prowl? Warpath? Blaster? Is this true?"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Affirmative."

"No."

"Wheeljack, why do you say no?"

"Stop undermining me!," the little seeker screeched.

"'Cause it was all me, these afts had nothin' teh do with it."

"I see. My dear mech," Alpha Trion turned to the damaged party, "Would you consider it to be compensation if Wheeljack helped you fix your wall?"

"Ergh, fine. At least he got some mettle in him."

"All right, Let's go. Where's yer shop?"

"What, now?"

"Yeh ain't getting' any money jus' by standin' 'round, 're yeh?"

"We will come too!"

"They are trying to skip!" The flyer banged his hand on the desk.

"No," the teacher stopped them with a wave of a hand, "Wheeljack has confessed, exams are coming up, you all need to study."

"… but …"

"No buts. Wheeljack, it will be all right if you do not attend classes to the end of the week."

* * *

><p>It was grueling, it was devastating, it was horrible, the whole day ever since the inventive middleschooler left the class to repair the banged up shop was filled with a sense of betrayal and demoralization.<p>

Finally, it came to an end.

Ratchet along with a few other of his friends wanted to come see how their classmate was doing so they all headed to the shop in grave silence.

* * *

><p>"I leave the store for ten kliks, for just ten kliks unattended, and this happens! Young mechs these days!"<p>

"Uh-huh …" the young Autobot wasn't even listening to him, just nodding and agreeing with whatever he was saying while pouring cement into the holes in the floor, "Uh-huh, yeah, uh-huh …"

"I got a family to feed! I got taxes to pay! Business has been dying out!"

"… uh-huh, damn that sucks, uh-huh, right …"

"Back in my days we would give such bad kids a good whooping on the aft!"

"… uh-huh, sure, uh-huh …"

"I guess I have to give you credit for coming clean without any hesitation; that is admirable in you."

"… uh-huh, right, of course, uh-huh …"

"You are not even listening, are you?"

"… de'eh Cybertron, I didn' know that …"

"Wheeljack!" Ratchet, Smokescreen, Prowl, Blaster and Warpath stood just outside the store. "Hey, Wheeljack!"

"Friends of yours?"

"I don' have any friends."

"They threw you under the bus?"

"Nope, we neveh were friends teh begin with." With the last word, the youngling angrily put down the cement filler on the floor, got on his knees and began polishing the floor.

"Wheeljack!"

"They want to talk to you …"

"Im' workin'."

"You can take a break, you know …"

"Lateh, not tired yet."

"Wheeljack!"

"Well, it would be rude of me to refuse customers …"

"Yer candy shop, yeh do whateveh yeh want."

"Come in, welcome! Feel free to browse, careful, we are currently doing some renovations."

"Wheeljack!"

Completely ignoring them, the middleschooler continued with the repairs.

"I am sorry."

"We are all sorry."

He concentrated on his task as if there was nobody else in the spacious facility.

"Sir, I'm done polishin' the floor, when'll the materials arrive fer the wall?"

"They should be here in about a cycle or two. Why don't you take a break?"

"Don' feel like it," he shot a glance to the five kids, "I'll get started on yer shelves."

"Um, kid, they are all in pieces."

"Gimme twen'y clicks, gonna be good as new."

"My son Swindle already sold them for wall plating."

"Then I'll go check fer any damage in the basement."

"I already had someone take care of that. Kid, relax, you completed an entire construction team's work in just 6 cycles! Go outside, play with your friends for a little."

"Like I said," Wheeljack shot a glance at the five youngsters and proceeded to the exit, "I don' have any friends. I'll be back in two cycles."

"Come back tomorrow, it will get dark soon."

"… uh-huh, shueh, why not …"

"Now, what did you guys do?" The shopkeeper turned to his five customers. "I tried asking him but he said he was just experimenting with something. I want to hear the real story."

"We, um …"

"We kinda …"

"… made, eh …"

"… we kinda made, um .."

"Blam! Fun of him!"

"You boys should be ashamed of yourselves."

"We are! We came here to see if there is anything we can do to make it up to him!"

"And you."

"And you!"

"Zing! Damn right!"

"The stuff we did wasn't all that cool."

"Well, now that is an attitude I want to see from young mechs such as yourselves. There is not much you can do for me but if you really want to repent, you should go to your friend Wheeljack … and buy Sour Vector Sigma Keys with 2 new flavors of energon chips at 5.99 a pack, limited time offer, batteries not included, each sold separately."

"Um, batteries?"

"Not included."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**As I have mentioned earlier, there are some characters that you may not be aware of. The one I remember in this chapter is Esmeral, she is from Victory manga, wife to Deathsaurus. You can always look her up on google or something, she is a cannon character. I thought it would be fun to throw in a few barely known characters.**

**It is not really a long way to go but do remember that with each chapter we get closer and closer to the end!**

**Don't forget to leave reviews! Hope you like it so far, more will come!**

**I dedicate this fanfic to Crescent-Moon-Demon with whom I have tons of fun! **

**... yes ... she read it and reviewed it ... (thanks dude!)**

**I want to leave this off with this note: dreams do come true.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Foreword:<strong>

**... and the day continues with its end!**

**Added a couple of parts to make it clearer as to who speaks when along with a number of minor tweaks.**

**I remember this part took me a while to figure out ... back when I was writing it I had to come back and edit it as I got further into the ficcy to make it all makes sense. **

**It was kinda nice to get those six into this mess!**

**Thanks Shunner68!**

* * *

><p>Ratchet couldn't sleep; he was tortured by his conscience and the unrelenting curiosity as to how the transformer managed to get new arms or what the slag happened after the explosion. Altering his positions over and over again, the white youngling was still unable to get comfortable and after a while of rolling around on the berth, he finally got up, dressed himself and snuck out of the house.<p>

The streets were dark, darker than usual but it didn't stop the youngster from running to the store.

What was the plan? That was a good question, he didn't quite know himself but it seemed like the right thing to do – if he laid any longer on his berth, the kid would have lost it.

"Ratchet?," someone called suddenly from the shadows.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Prowl."

"And Smokescreen." Both came out into the light to greet their friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, couldn't sleep."

"Same. Going to the store?"

"Yes."

"We are headed there too."

"Want to bet that we will run into Warpath and Blaster?"

"How much?"

"5 energon chips."

"You are on!"

"Um, Prowl, is it really wise to make bets with Smokey?"

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"Blam! Heya guys! Boom!"

"What's up, dudes?"

"Damn it!" the dicolor stomped and took out the prize.

"Fork over those chips." Smokescreen rubbed his servos together.

"I hate gambling!"

"I love gambling!"

"You guys couldn't sleep either," Ratchet turned to the other two, "huh?"

"Yeah, we gotta make it up to Wheelman, bro!"

"Or at least begin to! Chaboom!"

"Right, so, any ideas?"

"Kapew! Well, how 'bout we fix that wall for him? Kapow!"

"Yeah," the white mech nodded, "that sounds like a good idea."

"Let's go!"

They weren't too far from their target location, just a klik or so down the road and they were already there.

* * *

><p>"Two questions."<p>

"Yes, Prowl?"

"First, what are we going to do if our parents find out?"

"Well, we get in trouble."

"Baboom! That will be a hoot!"

"We are helping out a friend …"

"… but he said that he doesn't have any friends."

"Well, he could be just alienating himself from the rest of us because we hurt him by belittling something he is proud of, lowering his self esteem and making him desperate to prove, not only to us but to himself, that he can take care of himself."

"Whoa, why don't you become a psychologist?"

"What's a psychologist?"

"I don't know but my dad pays a boat load of energon chips to him."

"Sold! A psychologist it is!"

"And question number two, how will we get inside?"

"… oh …"

"… blam …"

"… dang …"

"… huh …"

"Well," Smokescreen took out a tiny pin and began messing around with the lock, "guess it's up to me."

"Hey!" Prowl grabbed his hand. "This is illegal! Besides, how do you know how to lockpick?"

"Our idea of finishing this for Wheeljack is not exactly a shining beacon either and my dad is a locksmith, remember?"

"Oh, right. So, wait a klik, he taught you how to lockpick?"

"No," the future psychologist got back to his task, "I am a little bit of a self-taught expert. Wait, the door is open."

"Huh?"

"Say what?"

"Krakafam?"

"Oh, this is not good."

"Are you serious?"

"No, no, look!" The tricolor gently pushed it, sliding it off to the side. "Someone is here already …"

"… or he forgot to lock up …"

"… or," the tricolor pointed into the depths of the dark shop, "someone is here already."

Slowly walking in, trying not to trip over anything, the five friends eventually made out quiet snoring and a figure lying down on the floor, resting its head on some of the tools.

"Wheeljack!"

"Shh!"

"Shush!"

"Quiet!"

"Blam!"

"Sh, Ratchet!"

"Sorry."

"Um, so," Prowl tiptoed to the sleeping kid, "what do we do?"

"We work quietly, that's what." Ratchet silently moved towards the wall, carefully taking instruments in his arms and beginning to weld the wall back, making some noise and sending sparks flying.

"Mech he gonna be mad when he wakes up, dude." Blaster joined in.

"Dadoom! Imma gonna get polishing! Fweeshow!"

"I will get working on the other side."

"I will help Prowly." the future student of mental arts nudged his buddy.

"Stop calling me that."

"Never! You are too cute!"

"Fine, I will call you Smokey then!"

"Hm, I like that!"

"Oh, you are impossible …"

"Anybody know how to do this stuff?"

"Nope, not really."

It wasn't long until all five were fervently working away, doing their best with little to no knowledge on how to do it, yawning more and more with every passing klik.

"How did Wheeljack get his arms back?" Ratchet asked himself.

That was a mystery that ravaged their minds quite a lot. Not only that, how was he able to get into his apartment? Someone must have helped him: it was one thing to build a cannon, as malfunctioning as it was, and another thing to make new servos and attach them. Was it his parents?

"Wait, does he have any parents?"

That was a very good question. Thinking back to his talk with Esmeral, she said that it was Wheeljack's apartment and that there were explosions. Surely no parent would allow their kids to work with things so dangerous! Where were they?

"Why was he living in such a dump?"

Remembering the neighborhood the engineer lived in, Ratchet couldn't help but stumble on a dead end – not only was the school across town, it was one of the best schools in all of Iacon. His grades weren't by far the best, whatever he made or touched eventually somehow broke, normally exploding or else something really weird happening. What's the deal with that?

"Why …"

Why did he just take all the responsibility? Why is this so important to Wheeljack? Where are his parents? How does he live like this? Is there anyone to care for him out there? How does he survive?

The questions just kept on piling up with no answers in sight.

"DAMN IT!" Ratchet accidentally burned his hand and brought it to his mouth.

"HAAAA!" The sleeping middleschooler startled suddenly, woke up, waving his hands all over the place, catching Ratchet by accident and causing him to fall on top of the young engineer, face to face, "WHAT THE FRAG?"

"Um," he didn't know what to say or do so the kid spouted the first thing that came to mind, "hi?"

"Ratchet? The frag 're yeh doin' he'eh?"

"Um, lying on top of you?"

"Yeh got five astrosecs teh get off."

"Ratchet and Wheeljack, lying on the floor …"

"Shut up, Blasteh! Wait, what? What the slag yeh doin' he'eh? Warpath?"

"Prowl and Smokescreen are outside."

"Wait, outside? What …," taking a closer look around him, the youngling began freaking out, grabbing his head with both servos, "what the frag 're yeh guys doin'?"

"Relax! We here tah help, bro!"

"Help? HELP?"

"What's with all the noise?" Prowl and Smokescreen walked in, shushing loudly. "Wheeljack! You are, um, awake!"

"The slag I am!"

"We are trying to fix the wall …"

"Jus' freakin' go home, I can finish it …"

"You fell asleep …"

"… shut up …"

"… and you left the store open …"

"… shut up …"

"… someone could have easily walked in and took whatever they wanted …"

"… shut up!"

"Let us help."

"No."

"Why not?" Ratchet stood in front of him. "Why not? Please!"

"No, now go sleep …"

"Wheeljack! I am sorry for the way we behaved! We all are! I know how it is …"

"Do yeh? Do yeh really?" The mech squinted and leaned in so close that their noses were almost touching as he angrily continued. "Do yeh really? Did yeh eveh have teh get up Cybertron-knows-when teh go the school whe'eh everyone makes fun of yeh every chance they get?"

"I …"

"Do yeh know what it is teh cling teh the one thing yeh think yer good at, only teh be driven teh te'ehs by his classmates?"

"… I …"

"Do yeh know how it feels teh have every part of yer body break off? Do yeh know how hard it was fer me teh replace my hands all by myself? Do yeh know any of this stuff? Huh, Misteh top ef the class?"

"N-n-no …"

"That's what I thought." Wheeljack looked at all five bots one by one. "Go home, all of yeh."

"We want to help!"

"Uh-huh, shu'eh."

"Look, Wheeljack," Prowl stepped in, "we are all genuinely sorry for doing that! Please!"

"Yeah, bro, if we didn' care, why would we come?"

"Question," the mech asked as he grabbed the welding torch and continued where the others left off, "'re yeh tryin' teh get fergiveness from me 'cus yeh ca'eh or is it 'cus yeh wanna feel betteh?"

"Wow," Smokescreen said after a whole klik of silence, "dude, that's deep."

"Wheeljack! Come on!"

"Fine!" He turned around, crossing his arms. "I forgive yeh, happy now?"

"No!"

"Nah, not really, bro."

"No."

"Nope."

"Dram! No!"

"Well," the engineer got back to his task, shrugging his shoulders, "that ain' my problem."

"Hey, Wheeljack," the psychologist-to-be made a step forward, "what if we were making fun of you because we are jealous?"

"Huh?" It took a dozen astroseconds for everyone to recover from the random question. "Wait, what?"

"Jealous? Ef me?" The middleschooler tilted his head, squinting, with a very confused look on his faceplates. "Smokescreen, what the frag h've yeh been smokin'?"

"Jealous?"

"Pachow?"

"Really, jealous?"

"Whoa, bro …"

"Jealous, huh?"

"That was random …"

"No! Think about it!" Ratchet said after mulling about it quickly. "You show up to school everyday with some new cool gadget that you made yourself and does something really awesome! Sure it may malfunction but that is more than anyone can say about you then about us! We can't even weld a wall back together and you got over half of the job done in just a few cycles!"

"I want that robotic Ick-Yak that sings the alphabet you brought to school …"

"Blam! Those cryoshots sounded lovely! Kaboom! They sure packed a punch!"

"I want to have your calculator! It shoots energon chips and plays music!"

"Would be nice to get those sweet rocket powered boots of yours that run on candy, bro!"

"I want to get that flower that transforms into a spaceship with wheels and a siren!"

"Uh." Wheeljack had a hard time telling if they were making fun of him or actually meant what they were saying. "'re yeh guys, um, high on somethin'?"

"No! Prowl is too much of a scared-y petro-rabbit to do this stuff!" Smokescreen giggled.

"I am not afraid, it is illegal!"

"Blam! Would be nice to try that scrap!"

"No! Nobody is doing drugs!"

"Yes, we are serious! You are making things every day that we could not even dream about! If we tried, we would have never gotten anything together to begin with, let alone have it working!"

"Well, eh, yeh guys didn' do such eh bad job on the wall the'eh, yeh we'eh almost done too."

"What? Really?"

"Really? We had no idea what we were doing!"

"What? Fer real?"

"Well, we did our best to fix it for you!"

"Oh …"

"It just needs a little more work and some polishing."

"Come on! Let us help you!"

"Yeah, bro! Come on!"

"Blam! Come on!"

"Please?"

"Fine, fine," Wheeljack volleyed each of them some of the instruments, "Smokescreen, Prowl, Warpath, Blaster, yeh guys stay inside and finish the job he'eh. Ratchet, come with me, yeh'll help me hold and weld things togetheh."

"Let's go!"

"Break!"

"Blam!"

"Woohoo, bros!"

"Thank you!"

The six kids quickly rushed off to complete the repairs and go home for some much wanted sleep.

* * *

><p>"So, I got a question for you, if you don't mind."<p>

"Shu'eh, what up?"

"How did you get your hands back?"

"Built new ones."

"How?

"Quickly."

"Yes but, um, like, how? Your hands were missing!"

"Yeh think this is a pleasant topic of convehsation?"

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"You live alone?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know if you know this but on the day when that happened, I, eh, kinda, eh, went over to your place."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes, Swindle sold me the information for a pack of fireworks and one of Firestar's bed sheets."

"Eh, disturbin'."

"I know, right?"

"How did yeh get Firestar's bed sheets?"

"Inferno has a huge crush on her, I told him where she lives and that in return he must get me one of her bed sheets …"

"That's, eh, weird."

"Yes, you should have seen the look on his face."

"Priceless?"

"Scarier than the time Alpha Trion talked to us about his new roommate, what was his name, Kup?"

"Oh, yeah, that was jus', like, holy Cybehtron! Whe'eh did he find that guy?"

"No idea. So, yes, I came over to your house, I guess you weren't there."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, for what it's worth, I am glad that you are better."

"Uh-huh, thanks."

"And, again, I am sorry. I won't do it again."

"Eh, ok. Thanks, I guess?"

"Did you see the note I left you?"

"Yeah."

"I don't suppose you read it?"

"No, one of my neighbors used it teh clean their valve."

"Speaking of which, how come you live there?"

"Huh? What you mean?"

"Why do you live there? Can't your parents afford a better place?"

"Eh," Wheeljack stopped for a few astroseconds and then got back to work, "it's only temporary, dad finally quit drinkin' and 's now lookin' out fer jobs all the time and mom got betteh afteh eh car accident 'n' now 's takin' ca'eh of her parents in the suburbs."

"Oh, I see. I am sorry about your dad's drinking and hope your mother is better."

"Eh, thanks, I guess."

"And who is this Esmeral?"

"Ah, some chick that comes now 'n' then teh take ca'eh of Kup."

"Oh, right, you guys are neighbors."

"Yeah, the otheh day she asked fer my help in developin' an idea."

"What was it?"

"Breastforce."

"Breastforce?"

"Breastforce."

"Breastfroce?"

"Yeaup, Force of the Breasts. The force of my breast will kill yeh on the spot. Killeh breasts!"

"A force that is of breasts?"

"Yeah, there is a whole lotta force in those breasts of hers."

"Huh?"

"Eh, nevehmind."

"She got breasts?"

"Yeah, biggeh than Prowl's …"

"Prowl has breasts?"

"I have breasts?" the middle schooler peeked through the tiny hole in the wall.

"Urgh, fer cryin' out loud!"

"I don't have breasts!"

"Blam! Damn! Yah got breasts!"

"Holy moly, bro, you do!"

"I wonder about the psychological implications …"

"Stop staring at my chest!"

"Daem those are big, Prowl!"

"Stooop iiiit!"

"What have I done …"

"Moving right along," Ratchet put in the last piece of the wall, muting the other three looking at Prowl's figure, "huh, we are almost done."

"Yeh, a bit of polishin' afteh this piece 'n' we should be done."

"Hey, Wheeljack."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for this opportunity."

"Eh, yer welcome?"

"We were wrong to make fun of you …"

"In that case I'm sorry too."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I lost it, mech. Yeh got any idea how hurt yeh guys could'a been if it worked?"

"I, um, got the general picture. Was the cryoshot supposed to explode?"

"Nope, it malfunctioned too."

"Ah, I see. You make a lot of stuff!"

"Gotta make a livin' somehow."

"How?"

"Huh?

"How do you make a living?"

"I, uh, sell crap."

"Your inventions?"

"Uh-huh, let's go with that."

"Right."

"What's with all the questions?"

"Oh, what do you mean?"

"Yer askin' me an awful lot of questions."

"Well, um, I want to know more about you."

"Is that genuine or eh one time thing?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I neveh really had friends."

"No! Wheeljack! I really want to know more about you! Want to ask me some questions? I don't mind!"

"Uh-huh, so, um, parents?"

"My mom is a ballet dancer and my dad recently finished his medical training."

"Ah, a nice family, huh?"

"Eh, more or less."

"What yeh wanna be?"

"Well, being a doctor doesn't sound all that bad."

"Uh-huh, I see. All right, now hold this thing so that I can polish it. Yeah, like that."

"I envy you."

"Huh? What the slag?"

"You can make all sorts of things and we can't even put a wall together without help."

"Eh, I'm shu'eh yeh got somethin' teh be proud ef."

"Maybe."

"Eh, all right'."

"What did you mean when you said that you never had any friends?"

"Well, people who called themselves my friends eitheh abandoned me, backstabbed me, were tryin' teh get back at someone …"

"Oh, I am sorry."

"Eh, it ain' yer fault."

"I know but still! Everybody should have a friend."

"Jus' a matteh ef time 'till all of yeh even forget I was eveh in the class."

"No! Wheeljack! I promise that won't be the case!"

"Uh-huh, we'll see."

"No! Wheeljack!" Ratchet turned to the young engineer, "I promise, it won't happen!"

"Hey! We are done on our end!" Prowl, Smokescreen, Warpath and Blaster walked out of the store to inform the other two.

"We cleaned up and everything, bros!"

"Blam! The slag we did!"

"This was quite tiring …"

"Of course, it is the middle of the night and we got no sleep what so ever in a very long time."

"Are you guys done here?"

"Yeah, we're done, lemme put the tools away …"

* * *

><p>"By the way, Wheeljack?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"How did you manage to open the doors? I don't suppose you have a key, do you?"

"Eh, one of my inventions."

"And it unlocks doors?"

"Uh-huh."

"And how are you going to close it?"

"I, uh, didn' quite think that through …"

"So what are we going to do?"

"Eh, relax, Prowl, I'lla think of somethin'."

"Right. Better do it fast, dawn is nearing."

"Huh? You guys can go home."

"The job is not complete!"

"Um, the wall's repaired."

"But how are we gonna lock the door, bro?"

"Wait, we?"

"Yeah, we gotta think of something."

"Maybe I could give it a try?"

"Smokescreen, unlocking doors without a key is one thing but how are you going to lock a door without one?"

"With that attitude we will never know."

"Blam! What if we stayed until the store owner comes back?"

"And what, fall asleep as someone enters into the store and steals everything?"

"It was probably a bad idea to do this at night to begin with …"

"Nobody asked yeh guys teh come!"

"We all came because we were concerned for you!"

"Yo, yo, yo! Brothers! Let's not fight, 'right? Any ideas?"

"Hey!" Ratchet snapped his fingers. "Wheeljack, you said that you got in because of your device, yes?

"Yeah."

"Kaboom! I see! What if yah reverse it? Boom!"

"I don't think that is quite the way it works …"

"Better idea that we ever got from you, bro!"

"Guess somebody has more chest than brains."

"Hahahaha!"

"Hohoho!"

"Hehehe!"

"Hey! Stop it!"

"I think that Prowl oveh he'eh is right."

"Huh? Big boobs is right?"

"Ha!"

"Ok, first of all, stop makin' fun of his chest, it ain' his fault those things 're huuuuuge …"

"Hey! And thank you?"

"Next, he's right, the device I made doesn' work that way."

"So what is this invention of yours?"

"Eh, well …"

"Come on! Let us see it!"

"Babam! Come on!"

"Let's see that Wheelvention, bro!"

"Come on!"

"Please!"

"I bet it is a screwdriver of some sort."

"A sonic screwdriver!"

"What? That's just stupid!"

"Yeah, I felt silly just by saying it …"

"A reworked fork that can also flip all by itself!"

"A microphone that allows you to command machinery!"

"A boomerang bottle!"

"Eh, it's actually eh shoe …"

"A shoe!"

"A shoe! How br… wait … what?"

"A shoe?"

"A shoe?"

"A shoe?"

"How in the name of all that is Cybertronian did you manage to open a locked store with a shoe?" Prowl tilted his helmet.

"Yeh just need teh know whe'eh teh hit it …"

"Great, do you know where to hit a lock so that it would close?"

"Um, I got eh guess …"

"All right, let's finish with the clean up and lock that door."

"Right!" All six immediately set off for the post-work responsibilities and in under a few dozen astroseconds managed to get everything in order.

"So," Blaster said as they all stood in front o the store, all staring at the door, "how we gonna tackle that motherslagger?"

Wheeljack reached into his backpack, took out the unlocking shoe, closed up the store and hit it with his invention.

"Eh, I'm out of ideas."

"What if we all stay here until the owner comes back? We can take shifts!"

"And tell what to the store owner? We broke into your property to fix it? We are going to get in trouble."

"Klank! Got any better ideas?"

"Not at this moment …"

Blaster was stroking his chin, Ratchet was scratching his head, Wheeljack was inspecting the lock, Prowl had his arm crossed, Smokescreen tapped on his forehead and Warpath loudly yawned.

"Hey!" Ratchet came up with another idea. "He must have a spare key somewhere, right?"

"Hm, makes sense."

"Yeah, but where is it?"

"Hm, if I was the store owner, where would I keep the key?"

"Tazink! Me and Smokey are gonna check the cashier drawers."

"I suppose me and Blaster could take a look somewhere in the back."

"Wheeljack and I will take a look if it is somewhere outside."

"Ah! Found it!" The psychologist-to-be found they extra key by opening one of the drawers. "Let's lock up!"

"All right!"

They didn't need another invitation and within astroseconds the store was safely locked up.

"Now," Prowl crossed his servos again with a little effort, in his mind cursing his growing chest, "what do we do with the key?"

A dread silence befell the group.

"… frag …" the engineer facepalmed.

"We could sneak it back in when the store opens!"

"That is an idea."

"Eh, I'lla do it, you guys have done mo'eh than 'nough …"

"No!," the white mech stepped forward, "we are all in this together, even if we weren't, we would still come to help you."

"Heh, yeh shu'eh yeh will be able teh get up in the mornin'?"

"Eh, so we will sleep in class," the future psychologist waved him off, "big deal."

"Blam! So we do what we always do in class?"

"We could always compensate for what we missed by forming a study group."

"Yeah! Great idea, bro!"

"All right, what time is it?"

"It will be dawn in a few cycles."

"All right, let's meet up back here in two cycles."

"Man, I hope our parent's didn't find out …"

"All right," Ratchet rubbed his hands together, "see you guys."

"Bye!"

"Bababloom!"

"Later."

"See you."

* * *

><p>"'Re yeh comin' with me?" Wheeljack was surprised when the white mech walked with him down the street.<p>

"Yeah, my house is a little down the road."

"Ah, all right."

"Hah, nice teamwork we got, eh?"

"Eh, I guess."

"Again, I am sorry …"

"Will yeh stop apologizin'? Yeh got any idea how irritatin' it gets?"

"Sorry. Oops! Sorry! Damn! Sorry! Argh! Sorry!"

"Jus' stop talkin'."

"Right! Sorry. Yeah, I will shut up. Wait, are you really going to go all the way across town?"

"That's whe'eh I live and I'd love some recharge."

"But you will have only half of a cycle for that!"

"Betteh then nothin'."

"Hm, maybe you could recharge at my place …"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Yer parents certainly won' like findin' me the'eh. Plus with my rechargeh I'll be up 'n' runnin' in less than a quarter of a cycle."

"What did you do?"

"I tweaked it."

"Really? How?"

"Ain' tellin' yeh, kinda of a secret."

"Are you sure it is safe?"

"Of course not!"

"Then …"

"I don't exactly have time teh lie 'round 'n' do nothin' fer cycles, I got work, I need teh pay bills, y'know, stuff like that."

"Wow, you lead a very hard life."

"Eh …"

"I would break by now if I lived like this …"

"Eh, buddy, I kinda broke down a couple days ago …"

"Oh, right."

"Don' worry, I can take ca'eh ef myself."

"Well, here is my house."

"Nice place yeh got."

"Yeah, we are renting one of the rooms so I get to share a room with Ironhide."

"Oh! Yer brotheh?"

"Yes."

"Didn' yeh say he went to a military college?"

"Yes! He is as old as we are and already got military assignments! Can you imagine that?"

"Wow, yeah, the guy's tough!"

"Um, Wheeljack?"

"Yeah?"

"Before you go I, um, want to say something."

"What?"

"I promise that I will be your friend."

"Don' force it on yerself …"

"I am not! I wanted to talk to you a long time ago I, just, I don't know …"

"All right, I'm willin' teh give it a shot!"

"Great!" Ratchet jumped forwards and hugged his new friend. "Let's make the best out of it!"

"Hehe, right."

"Well, I won't hold you any longer. See you! Get your recharge!"

"Heh, yeah, see yeh!"

* * *

><p>The middleschooler slowly walked towards his house, seeing that the engineer safely got around the corner and yawning, sneaked into his abode:<p>

"All right, time for recharge!"

"Ratchet!" The lights suddenly turned on as his parents and Ironhide popped out of nowhere.

"AAAAAH! Freaking Cybertron!"

"We are so proud of you!"

"Huh? Wait, what?"

"That was Wheeljack, right?"

"How do you know about Wheeljack?" The kid, in shock, looked at his red brother. "Ironhide! Did you tell them?"

"I'm sahrree, Ratch! Ai was resistin' t' the last b't ai lost the battl' when they brought ah'oot the energon Twinkies!"

"Oh, Ratchet!," his mother ran up to her son and hugged him, twirling around, "I am so proud of you!"

"Mooom!"

"Yes, son!" The father joined in on the fun as the red boy kept stuffing his face with the delicious pastry.

"Not only has our boy had his first crush …"

"… but he also made his first step towards winning him over!"

"Why, Ironhide," the boy was getting more and more embarrassed by the astrosecond with both his parents hugging the slag out of him and singing their joy out, "just, why?"

"Aw, c'me on, bro! It's all good fam'ly fun! Imma proud o' yah too! Wish I c'ld talk to mah crush …"

"Oh," the middleschooler gave up on any resistance to his parents' signs of affection, "I am sure Chromia would love to see you devouring Twinkies."

"… wond'r eef she laeeks them …"

* * *

><p>"Wheeljack!" Esmeral growled, squinting when the middle schooler tried sneaking into the apartment.<p>

"Ergh, scrap …" the young engineer faceplate-palmed.

"I told you not to go there!"

"Yeah, well, I didn' want teh miss any mo'eh classes!"

"What if you got mugged?"

"Then I'd thrown Grimlock at them!"

"You left your datapad here at home!"

"… woops …"

"Yes! Woops!"

"But nothin' happened!"

"Yes, well, next time something may happen and you would be unprepared!"

"Don' worry!"

"And who else will worry, huh? The supposed parents that exist only on paper?"

"I'm sorry …"

"Wheeljack," the femmebot walked up to him and cupped his face in her hands, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. You are like a little brother to me!"

"I'm sorry …"

"Ah," giving the inventor an intense hug, she gave him a peck on the cheek, "promise me you won't do these kinds of things again! I get worried! Thank Cybertron you are all right! How are you going to handle yourself when I move out?"

"Yeh'll always be in my heart."

"And so will you."

"If that Deathsaurus guy eveh hurts yeh, I'll slag 'im senseless."

"Haha, of course."

"'N' don' worry 'bout me, Esmeral," the kid looked his roommate in the optics, lighting up like a rainbow, "I got friends!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Secrets are forged and secrets are revealed! Don't go away ... well ... if you HAVE to go sleep and eat, that's fine ... but do come back next week for the next chapter!**

**For those who don't know, Deathsaurus is the main villain from "Victory". Esmeral is his wife. They live happily ever-after ... apparently ... somehow ... I don't know a lot of this stuff is pretty trippy!**

**Yes, Wheeljack has a datapad that transforms into some sort of deadly animal that he named Grimlock ... I don't know ... I am weirded out myself ...**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter** **3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Foreword:<strong>

**Thank you DarcZstrike and Shunner68! **

**This chapter is just a couple of scenes but I as you will see, it is quite important for what will happen in the following parts.**

**Tweaked it around here and there, hopefully got easier to read.**

**There are some parts I thought I should expand upon and I did but they will be in the "extra's" section after this fic is over.**

**Other updates should be up soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>The shuttle finally arrived, carrying supplies, upgrades and new, long awaited personnel.<strong>

**"How many years has it been?"**

**"Does it matteh? We get teh see each otheh 'gain!"**

**"Yes but after all that has happened …"**

**"We're cool."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah, just watch, there'll be cake, hugs 'n' lots'a …" A sudden whistling of an object sailing through the air disrupted his speech when a wrench landed straight in his face, throwing him across the landing bay.**

**"… wrenches?"**

**"WHEELJACK!" The mech Smokescreen and the engineer were talking about jumped off the landing ship and angrily ran towards his target.**

**"Ratch! Lon' time no see!"**

**"Don't you 'lon' time no see' me, motherslagger! I'LL FRAGGIN' MURDER YOU!"**

**"… there will be blood too …"**

* * *

><p>"Damn that Soundwave, jammin' my groove!" Blaster barged into the room, angrily throwing his bag on the table. "Someone's gotta do something about that guy!"<p>

"I through you were going to do your music project with Jazz?" Prowl pushed the boom box's bag off his work. "What happened there?"

"Jazz got sick and he was the only one left without a partner!"

"So? Why do you not like him? Didn't you two come up with the cassette technology?"

"Yes but he keeps hogging all of it! Most of the cassetteformers are at his house!" The red mech fell into one of the chairs and put his feet up on the desk, making Prowl scratch out a whole page of his work.

"How does that make you feel?" Smokescreen took out his headphones and joined into the conversation.

"I'm feeling horrible, bro! How else?"

"You will have something else to feel bad about unless you stop ruining my work."

"Still angry with Shockwave," the training psychologist inquired, "are we?"

"He did what he had to do for his oh so precious Decepticons because he thought it would be logical, despite the most obviously correct thing to do would be keeping up this five year old relationship both of us were in but hey, I am not judging."

"Aw, you will get over him! Come on! It's just high school, bro!"

"Senior year, high school …"

"Bro, you didn't honestly expect for your first relationship to work out, did you?"

"Well, with Shockwave I saw no logical reason for him to terminate it to begin with but whatever, it is in the past now, we both have taken different pathways in our lives."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Smokescreen, psychologists ask more than just 'how does that make you feel', you know that, right?"

"Well, you didn't tell me what was inside of you."

"Circuitry, organs, data …"

"That's not what I mean!"

"Ok, bros, either talk about the real problem here or just stop!"

"Real problem being what, Soundwave supposedly stealing your ideas?"

"Yes, mech!"

"Talk to Alpha Trion!"

"He told me to talk to Soundwave, dude!"

"Oh, is that not a nice piece of circular logic." Smokescreen frowned.

"Do you even know what circular logic is?"

"Hey, you may have brains in your breasts …"

"Oh, for the love of Cybertron …"

"Blam! What's up, guys? Have you seen Ratchet and Wheeljack anywhere? Kazam!"

"No, they must be in the labs, dude."

"Kawink! Still?"

"Well, they did say that they had to work on their projects …"

"I wonder if they have a project to work on or …"

"They are not sleeping together, Smokescreen."

"How do you know?"

"Swindle would have had the pictures of them doing it, that's how, mech."

"Seriously," the tricolor scratched his head, "what's the deal with that kid?"

"Blam! I don't care, he got good guns, that's all I need! Fapow!"

"Does anybody actually hang out with that guy?"

"No, he tries to sell everyone."

"What is he, a pimp?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"That is illegal."

"Aw, come on! If it wasn't for him, I would have never gotten that book for you!"

"You got my birthday gift from Swindle?"

"You can thank him later, bro."

"Chazam! That reminds me, I gotta get a few more cryoshots from Wheeljack …"

"So how is military college? You met up with Ironhide yet?"

"Fapoom! We are helping each other with sparring! Boom!"

"Who wins?"

"Inferno."

"Ha! I love that guy! That mech got style!"

"I don't like him."

"Aw, come on, just because he is in the same group with Shockwave in history class …"

"I assure you, it has nothing to do with Shockwave …"

"I think you are in denial."

"I think both of you need to get a room, bros."

"Blam! I think you need to, like, bang! Babang!"

"Dude! Disgusting!"

"Ew!"

"Well that was not awkward at all." the studious mech was wondering if he should abandon all hope on completing his assignment now.

"… take a chill pill! Fahoom!"

"Yeah, this whole conversation is not awkward at all, bros!"

"Hold on, is Inferno still in love with Firestar?"

"Last time I heard, yes."

"Since when do you care, Prowl? I thought feelings made no sense."

"I am studying them to prove that they are illogical."

"Blam! He better be tapping that soon! Fahoom! Or I will! Bang!"

"Dude, haven't you been rejected like 20 times already?"

"Babalabablam! Can't bring me down! Bzoom! Just gonna keep on getting up! Kachwink!"

"Well, that is very nice, bro, respect."

"Right on the ticker ol' buddy! Tratam!"

"Oh! Is the party today still on?"

"Slag yeah!"

"Boom, baby! Boom!"

"Marvelous."

"More people to fall victim to my psychoanalysis!"

* * *

><p>"Pass me the blowtorch."<p>

"Here. Be careful, the circuitry is still exposed."

"Yeh, yeh, it ain' my first time makin' eh brain."

"Yes but this is your first time miniaturizing a few supercomputers and connecting them into a logical center. Plus we would all know when you 'accidentally' unleashed a robotic petro-rabbit the size of a grown Ick-Yak that threw itself at every lamppost, eating it and converting it into weapon grade plutonium."

"That was an honest mistake 'n' yeh know it!"

"What about the time when you built a printer that scanned things, converted them into information and uploaded them onto the Internet?"

"Eh …"

"Or the time when you made a self-aware bottle of energon wine?"

"Eh …"

"Remember? It wouldn't shut up unless you poured Mecha-Cola in it?"

"Eh …"

"Or! Or! Or! Nitroglycerin ice-cream!"

"Ok, I agree that I ain' allowed teh cook …"

"Yes but the machine that made that explosively delicious food blew up a military base."

"Eh …"

"All right, I will stop torturing you."

"Yeah, yeh do that."

"Hm, but I do have to agree that you deserve more science awards than you have."

"Thanks! Ok, I am done, here," Wheeljack passed the part to Ratchet, "'re we installin' personality circuits in this?"

"No, not yet."

"All righ', give me an astrosec, need teh bring up the program."

"Take your time."

"Do yeh think we'll win the science fa'eh this ye'eh?"

"Are you kidding me? We are building a slagging brain for crying out loud! I dare Shockwave and Starscream to come up with anything better!"

"I don' know, I wouldn' underestimate 'em …"

"They can barely stand each other while we have been friends for years now!"

"Heh, good times, eh?"

"I still can't believe we managed to sneak the key back."

"I can't believe he still gives us free candy."

"You know what I like? Swindle is helping him out!"

"Yeah, the business really grew afteh he joined in."

"Doesn't Firestar work there?"

"Yeah, alon' with Chromia …"

"That's why Ironhide has been pudging out!"

"What? Fer real?"

"Yes! Remind me next time to bring a camera, I will show you. I doubt he can even see his spike anymore …"

"Whoa, that's fat! Oh! The program loaded! Yeh ready?"

"Yes. Grabbing scalpel, making incision one, incision two …"

"Prehssure's stable."

"… incision three, incision four; activating galvanization pump …"

"All good. So what 'bout you?"

"Huh?"

"Any love interests? Anyone in yer sights?"

"Well, um, eh …"

"Oh! The'eh's someone! Hehe, who is it?"

"Eh, you don't know them. Incision one is complete, putting in electron flow amplifier."

"Anotheh school?"

"Yes!"

"Malebot? Femmebot?"

"Um, malebot."

"Does that beautiful creacheh have eh name?"

"Yes! Yes they do! They absolutely do!"

"Uh-huh, what's his name?"

"Is everything all right with those stabilizers? I am seeing some electrical discharge …"

"Nope, everything looks fine here. So, name?"

"Eh, Circlelift."

"Circlelift?"

"Yes."

"Ca'ehful, yeh almost cut eh vessel. So, Circlelift?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just eh weird name's all. When yeh askin' 'im out?"

"Eh, I think today."

"Today? Durin' the party?"

"Um, yes, I am hoping he will show up."

"Yeh ain' askin' him out."

"What? Wh-why not?"

"He gotta pass the Wheeljack test first."

"Oh, there's a test, huh?"

"Yeh didn' think I 'd let yeh date just anyone, did yeh?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"What 're yeh doin'? Don' stop!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Sheesh, Ratchet, what's with yeh?"

"Eh, tired, maybe."

"I thought yeh go teh sleep at 9?"

"Yes, I do, but, um, Ironhide was, um …"

"Did he sleep walk 'gain?"

"Uh, um, eh, yeah! Yes he did!"

"Who was he this time?"

"He, eh, thought he was, um, a weapon specialist on some planet called, uh, Earth and he was some sort of a pick-up truck or, um, something, trying to find something called, eh, 'The All-Spark Cube' that gave birth to our race."

"That sounds retarded …"

"You can't even imagine."

"Think we should get Smokey teh talk teh him?"

"Oh, no, I wouldn't worry about it, it happens now and then."

"Eh, if yeh say so. Pressure decreasin'."

"So, um, are you coming to the party?"

"Eh, I don' know …"

"Aw, come on! Loosen up a little!"

"But the'eh's so much work teh do!"

"Hey, hey! Weren't you the one who told me that we all need to have fun?"

"Yeah …"

"Then come!"

"Fine …"

"You don't sound all that eager. Pass me the syringe."

"Yeah, bunch'a people I can't exactly stand er talk teh."

"Everybody else is coming."

"Eh, shu'eh, I guess."

"I am hearing Inferno will make his move on Firestar. Could you up the coolant intake?"

"I he'eh Starscream'll get drunk 'n' try teh berth Soundwave."

"What? Starscream? Really?"

"Hehe, yeah, he thinks he can top."

"Oh, that I will pay to see. Wait, I thought Bumblebee said no alcohol?"

"Yeah but considerin' that we're teenagehs, yeh really think anyone will listen?"

"Hm, true. You know, we can always leave early …"

"Nah, might as well have this last party thing …"

"What about prom?"

"Oh, right, that …"

"You are not going to prom?"

"Mo'eh drinkin', mo'eh sluts, mo'eh interfacin', mo'eh fights, mo'eh crappy music, what's not teh like? Ok, yer done with incision two."

"You forgot about the after party."

"Oh, yeah, even mo'eh drinkin' 'n' crap."

"You are not coming to prom?"

"I'd ratheh sneak inteh Alpha Trion 'n' Kup's house 'n' steal their stash ef alcohol than go the'eh."

"Well, I don't think I will be going to prom either. The temperature keeps rising …"

"Oh, don' worry, that's normal, give a few mo'eh astroseconds fer the coolant teh kick in. Who do yeh think 're gonna be the king 'n' queen?"

"I hope that it won't be Starscream, the guy has his head so far up his own aft, any further and he would be able to see out of his mouth."

"Eh, thanks fer puttin' the image in my head …"

"Besides, isn't it hilarious when he begins bitching? Ok, incision three is done!"

"Pfhe, he should he'eh Prowl bitch at Smokey fer bringin' up his chest size."

"Or Prowl when Blaster accidentally spilled sulfuric acid all over his homework."

"Prowl's a bitch, but he's our bitch."

"Did you test out the cryoshots?"

"Yeah, Warpath loves them, even began givin' each ef them names!"

"Whoa!"

"By the way, did yeh he'eh that Prowl wants teh join the army?"

"What? Really?"

"Yeh, I think he's doin' it outta spite …"

"Oh, right, Shockwave."

"That guy was kinda creepy."

"Yes! How does he eat?"

"No fraggin' clue."

"Is Blaster still upset with Soundwave?"

"I sweah, one ef these days the two 're jus' gonna jump each otheh 'n' interface like no tehmorrow."

"Oh, good! I am not the only one who noticed!"

"Yeh kiddin' me? Yeh could cut the tehnsion with a minin' tool!"

"Ten energon chips say Soundwave will top."

"Heh, Soundwave'll top almost anyone."

"Almost anyone?"

"He ain' eveh toppin' me."

"Any ideas who would ever top you?"

"Pfha! Good freakin' luck! I freakin' flipped eh giant seweh rat."

"What happened to it anyway?"

"Built a catapult 'n' launched it at Arcee."

"Who is Arcee?"

"Eh, you don' know her, she's a fembot who used teh live in the building but once she moved away, occasionally came teh show off how rich she is."

"Hold on, is the Arcee that Springer is trying to get?"

"Yeh, that one."

"Ah, I see."

"So, Circlelift, hopin' he'd come, huh?"

"Cir… oh! Right, yes, um, I certainly hope he comes."

"Yeh know, if he eveh rejects yeh, he'd be the biggest dumbaft loseh eveh. Ca'ehful! Yer almost scratched the processeh!"

"Really? Why is that?"

"Yeh kiddin' me? Look at yerself! Senieh yea'eh, skippin' three yea'ehs of medical school 'cus yer so smart, lovin' parents, yeh makin' a slaggin' brain …"

"Well, to be fair you have helped me out a lot."

"By the way, sorry 'gain fer flirtin' with yer mom oveh the phone …"

"Saying 'Hello, shmexy' is not flirting …"

"Eh …"

"It's whoring around."

"Oh, shut up, yeh!"

"Relax, she loved it. Thanks to that, my parents have rediscovered their youth …"

"Every night?"

"To the break of dawn, so hard that the whole house shakes. Wipe my forehead please."

"Sorry …"

"No, it is actually refreshing to see a couple that after all these years is still together and are not trying to murder each other."

"Uh-huh …"

"Especially when they are my parents."

"I'm happy fer yeh."

"So what about yours?"

"My what?"

"Parents."

"What about them?"

"Did anything change with them?"

"Eh, oh, right, nah, mom moved to anotheh town fer a minimum wage job, barely can support herself …"

"Sorry to hear that."

"Eh, it could'a been worse."

"And what about dad?"

"Oh, eh, ah, dad, uh, don' know, didn' he'eh from 'im fer oveh a yea'eh."

"Aren't you worried?"

"They're a sturdy bunch, they can take ca'eh of themselves."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you all lived in one town? I mean, five years have passed and a few months ago you told me that you guys had plans to all move in."

"Eh, well, mom is slowly workin' her way up so not too much teh worry bout he'eh; once she gets eh betteh position she'll come or I'll move …"

"Huh? You will move?"

"Don' know, I don' think so, the salary is betteh in Iacon so once eh position opens up he'eh, she'll come."

"Ah, I see. And nothing from your dad?"

"Eh, no, nothin'."

"I hope he at least says that he is doing well or in good health."

"Yeah, it'd be nice."

"All right! Put in the last amplifier! I think we are done for today."

"He'eh's yer wrench."

"Thanks. Hey, are you all right?"

"Oh, eh, yeah, just, um, tired, long day."

"Right."

"Uh-huh."

"So, coming to the party?"

"I don' knoooow …"

"Aw, come on! I will make it worth your while!"

"Eh, kinda scared teh hear that …"

"Hehe, come and you will see for yourself!," Ratchet waved his hand and quickly exited the lab, "remember! Bumblebee's house in 3 cycles!"

"Ergh," Wheeljack followed his friend with his optics, "the frag is he gonna do this time …"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Who is this Circlelift? Does Wheeljack actually understand what's going on? What will Ratchet "do this time"? Will Prowl finish his assignment? Will people stop making fun of his breasts? What's the link between the happening events and the scenes written in bold? I would ask more questions but this is getting a little boring! Find out next time!**

**So at work ... I work with the CEO ... side by side ... and he likes the way I do things ... I keep on hearing compliments all around! I guess that's good! There will be some sort of a yoga demonstration next Saturday ... THAT will be interesting to look at ...**

**Omg! I can't wait for Masterforce to come! Sure, not the best series of Transformers but it has its moments ... all one of them ... THAT IT ENDS! Nah, kidding, it has its moments. I am eager to see how they translated some of the dialogs! Speaking of which, Star Saber is The Warrior of Love. No kidding! Look it up! Hellbat is hilarious at times! Leozak reminds me of Starscream (I wonder if they are cousins or something) and Hellbat just makes me laugh with him running around trying to not get into trouble with the others.**

**Pweeeez leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter** **4**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Foreword:<strong>

**Thanks Shunner68 and DarcZstrike!**

**All right, this one is a lot longer than previous chapters ... I do apologize ... I tried breaking it down into 2 smaller chapters but it didn't seem right to me. Tweaked it around though!**

**Let's see, let's recap what we already know!**

**-Ratchet has a crush on Wheeljack since middle school, the other guys know about it**

**-Wheeljack thinks Circlelift is Ratchet's crush**

**-they are all going to a party at Bumblebee's**

**-Blaster is pissed off at Soundwave**

**-Prowl had a really bad break-up with Shockwave**

**-Warpath ... desperate teenager ...**

**-Smokescreen ... well ... combine a horny teenager with a psychologist ... **

**-Ratchet will be asking his crush out ... TONIGHT!**

**Let's find out what happens!**

* * *

><p>"Mom! Stoooop iiiit!"<p>

"But sweetie! You will be asking him out!"

"Doesn't mean I need to wear a tie and a full suit! It's a party!" Ratchet kept trying to get his parents to leave the student alone.

"And you will look gorgeous, son!"

"You will be irresistible!"

"Mooooom!"

"Hold on, there is something on your face." The mother licked her digits and proceeded to wipe it off her son's face.

"Mooooooom!" the white mech cringed.

"W'sh ai w's goin' …" Ironhide called from the corner.

"You will, sweetie, once you complete this set of exercises!"

"Y' saehd that twehlve sets ago!"

"Keep workin', Hidey."

"Hey, Ratch! Wanna trade places?"

"Yes …"

"Come on, now, Ironhide, don't be a wet blanket …" the father laughed.

"I'm eh sweaty blanket …"

"You will go to the party once you finish this set, I promise." the fembot patted her son on the head.

"Nghr …"

"Hey, come on, sweetheart, you know this will be good for you!"

"Ngrgh …"

"Yes! When Chromia sees your majestically gorgeous body," their mother spun around in a delicate ballet move, "she will fall in love with you once and forever!"

"C'n yah 't least get Kup off my back?"

"Keep doin' those pushups, kid."

"Thank you Kup!"

"Anytime."

"Whaht's he doin' heere anyway?"

"Helping you get Chromia!"

"W'sh I w's all dress'd up …"

"Trust me, Ironhide, it is not any better here …" Ratchet gave up providing any resistance once his mother took out her collection of decorative flowers.

"Now, now, you two! Just watch!"

"You will be thanking us later."

"Faeehne."

"Fine."

"We love you."

"We love you too, guys."

"Aw," the grey bot opened up another bottle of alcohol, making himself more comfortable on Ironhide's back, "to you guys!"

* * *

><p>"Blasteh!"<p>

"Wheelman, my mech! Decided to come, huh?"

"Yeah, got nothin' betteh teh do anyway."

"Mech, this party's gonna be dah bomb!"

"The fun begins even befo'eh?"

"You know it, bro!"

"Glad teh see yeh in such a good mood!"

"Thanks, bro! I got a good feelin' 'bout this throwdown!"

"Seen Crazy, Boobs, Boom or Wrenchy?"

"Naw, not yet."

"How was school tehday? Sorry we couldn' hang out …"

"We hangin' now, bro!"

"Hehe, right. Any expectations fer this one?"

"Tons of fun! You comin' to prom? I know I ain't."

"Same he'eh."

"They always let Soundwave DJ!"

"He doesn' play good stuff, does he …"

"The slag he can't!"

"How's Jazz?"

"Better but not well 'nough to go back to school."

"Ergh, he's cool."

"Want in on a little secret?"

"What?"

"He likes Prowl."

"Really?"

"Yeah! He wanted to meet him …"

"Wow, what yeh mean?"

"Well, Jazz is a bit of a stalker."

"Ah, all righ'. Eh tad bit creepy but cute."

"He wanted to ask Chestzilla but he got sick so …"

"Is Supehchest over Shockwave yet?"

"Ha! Superchest! And no, I don' think he is."

"Well, good luck teh Jazz."

"I heard Inferno gonna make a move on Firstar."

"Yeah, me 'n' Ratchet discussed it eh lil' bit. Ironhide is gonna try teh get Chromia tehnight."

"Wow, so much love's in the air!"

"Speakin' ef love," Wheeljack scratched his helmet, "did yeh know that Wrenchy has eh crush?"

"R-r-really? And, um," trying his best to handle the delicate situation in the best manner possible, Blaster quickly recovered from shock, "who might that be?"

"I don' know, some guy named Circlelift."

"… Circlelift …" the tapedeck froze again.

"Yeah …"

"… Circlelift …"

"I know, right?"

"That's the best he could dig up?" throwing his servos out, the red mech was on edge of screaming.

"Appehrently."

"So what about this Circlelift person?"

"Ratchet said he's gonna ask the guy out tehnight."

"Tonight?"

"Too soon."

"Well," Blaster sighed, facepalming, "it ain't late."

"… uh-huh …"

"So, you got anybody in your sights?"

"Me? Nah. You?"

"Hm, nope, other than beating Soundwave in Guitar Prime, nope, nothing."

"Oh," Wheeljack mumbled, "I'm shu'eh the two of yeh'll be playin each otheh's instruments tehnight."

"What?"

"No, nothin'.Yeh know if Starscream and Shockwave 're comin'?"

"Yeah, Slut is dragging Capt'n Valve there."

"Hold on, I thought Firestar was Slut."

"Oh! Right, sorry, Submission Prime, right?"

"Yeah, hehe."

"Ha! Remember when we kept calling Inferno – Foamy?"

"He freakin' sprayed the whole school with foam."

"Took us days to clean the whole place."

"Sticky, milky foam that really looked like something else."

"Pfffffheeheeheehee."

"Khehehehe."

"Crazy?"

"Another one night stand and then a detailed analysis of how they feel."

"Boom?"

"Boom!" Warpath, Prowl and Smokescreen showed up from around the corner, "hey guys! Shakow!"

"Hey, guys." the psychologist bobbed his head.

"Greetings." Prowl sighed, wanting to go home and do calculus for fun instead.

"Awesome! Waiting for Ratchet then, bros?"

"Yup."

"Bang!"

"Indeed."

"Uh-huh."

"Anybody gettin' the chills, bros?"

"Yes," stretching the vowels, the tricolor rubbed his servos together in anticipation, "I am getting chills from all the dirty secrets people will be spilling when the alcohol flows!"

"Getting the chills from Creepy over here."

"Prooooowl! I am not creeeepy!"

"Quiet, you."

"Blam! Jus' don' hog all the hotties for yourself! Shachwink!"

"First come first serve," striking a pose after doing a quick spin, Smokescreen banged his fingers at the tank, "boom!"

"Oh, great, there are two of them, just what we needed, Smokescreen turning into Warpath and Warpath turning into Smokecreen …"

"The fun begins on freakin' CBC."

"Ha! Nice one, Wheelman!"

"Cybertron Broadcasting Company went under …"

"Whateveh! Sheesh!"

"CBC gets resurrected!"

"Right …"

"Blam! I miss some of those shows."

"What was that cartoon they had, Transklonkers?"

"Hey, guys," Ratchet's voice came from behind a line of trees, "what's up?"

"Ratchet?"

"Ratchet!"

"Greetings, Ratchet."

"What up, Wrenchdude?"

"Where are you? Come out!"

"Um, eh, I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Fwoosh! Come on, man! Brrring it on! Krapow!"

"Ratchet, come on, we're all waitin' fer yeh."

"Promise me you won't laugh!"

"Uh, all right, promise man."

"Promised! Shachakawow!"

"All right."

"Promise."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, here I am." The future medic slowly came out in the open, all dolled up in his dad's tuxedo, sprinkled with glitter and two, big beautiful flowers tucked behind his audio receptors.

The silence was so dead, you could hear a cyber-cricket chirp on the other side of Cybertron.

"Well?"

"Pfffhhh…" Smokescreen was desperately trying not to explode.

"Tssssssmmmm…" Blaster was noticeably wobbling from one side to another.

"Krkhhhh…." Warpath covered his mouth shut with both of his hands, attempting to keep all the sounds out of his mouth inside.

"Nghhhhh…" Prowl for the first time ever since his break up with Shockwave drew such a big smile on his faceplates that he thought it would damage his muscles.

Only Wheeljack remained silent.

"You promised you won't …"

Smookescreen couldn't hold it any longer, leaned on his knees and let it rip.

"PFHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"EEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!" Blaster tilted off to the side, falling on the ground and convulsing, rolled on the ground, coolant trickling out of his eyes.

"BWAKHAKHAKHAKHA!" Warpath went catatonic and fell backwards, hitting his head on a lamp post which only made him laugh even more.

"GHAAHAHAHAHA!" Prowl was gone, he was just gone; fell on his aft, wiggling his legs, held on for the life of his poor spleen.

"… laugh …" Ratchet sniffed.

"Oh, Cybetron! Hahahaahahahaah!"

"It's too much! It'S TOO MUCH!"

"BAAAAAM! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Prowl stopped laughing out loud, he was desperately gasping for air to satisfy his expression of euphoria.

"Now I have seen everythihahahahahaahah!"

"My face! My lungs! My spleen! My diaphragm! You are killing me!"

"Oh, jeez, oh, that was worth all the pain in the world. Boom!"

"Oh, Ratchet …"

"You guys promised!"

"I didn' laugh." Wheeljack walked up to his friend and took one of the flowers, securing it on one of his audio receptors, "how do I look?"

"… too …"

"… much …"

"… khe khe khe khe …" Warpath was one of the first to recover and went on to help a reddening Prowl.

"You look," it took the high schooler a click to recover from surprise to his crush's actions, "gorgeous!"

"Gorgeous, huh? It's been a while …"

"Wheelman, don't start another one, please," Blaster used the lamp post to bring himself up back on his feet, still giggling, "I freaking swear, the party didn't even begin and we already can call it a success."

"Grapow! Damn right! Nice outfit, Ratchet!"

"Shut up …"

"Is Prowl, um, all right?" The engineer turned around and squinted, taking a closer look at their big-chested comrade who seemed to have passed out.

"Haaaaa, haaaa, haaaaaa …"

"Just give him an astrosecond to breathe, he should be fine." Ratchet pouted. "You guys promised you won't laugh!"

"We didn't laugh," Smokescreen protested, "we nearly died right there."

"All jokes aside, Wrenchman, nice suit."

"Krank! Nice flower too! Where did you get one of those? Fwapow!"

"You are kidding …"

"No! For real! Bazoom! Can I have one?"

"Nope, sorry, Warpath," the flowered mech walked around Ratchet and hugged him from behind, "that was all fer me."

"Uh, oh!" Ratchet's faceplates colored themselves with the biggest, reddest blush, "um, eh, uh …"

Boom, Blaster and Crazy all exchanged an awkward look when Blaster said:

"Tonight."

"Ah."

"All right."

"Oh, right!" Wheeljack took off the decoration and gave it to Ratchet, "yeh got Circlelift to confess teh! Good luck!"

"Oh, oh, um, yes," Ratchet timidly took it back and put it on his head, "Circlelift, of course!"

"Prowl! Get up!"

"What, what, I am awake, I am awake. Um, Ratchet, what the …"

"I will explain later …"

"Right, so, let's go?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's crash this party!"

"Indeed."

"Boom!"

"Yes!"

"Uh-huh."

* * *

><p>At first people nearly offlined from laughter at the sight of the medic in a sparkling tuxedo with flowers on top of his head but eventually he got a lot of compliments for wearing it and coming in style. Smokescreen and Warpath immediately disappeared in the crowd after grabbing cubes of alcohol, honing in on easy prey for psychological breakdown and eventual interface. Prowl joined the geeks playing chess and soon became their unsurpassable leader. Blaster, after wishing the other two to have tons of fun, went to dominate the dance floor, conquering it from his mortal enemy – Soundwave.<p>

"So," Wheeljack grabbed a cup of energon and took a sip, "Bumblebee shu'eh knows how teh get eh party rollin'."

"Good thing his parents are out of town, if they came here and saw this," Ratchet waved his servo in the general direction of the main group filled with transformers talking, dancing, flirting, grinding and kissing, "they would flip like a freaking energon pancake in cooking class last year."

"Man, those were delicious!"

"Yes, they were."

"All right, yeh go look fer Circuitlift, I'll go make fun ef Huffer 'n' tease Starscream."

"R-r-right …" he tried to stop the engineer but it was futile, the mech already got lost among the high school debauchery, "well, no point in standing in one spot, I wonder if Ironhide is here yet …"

* * *

><p>"So, what do you know about Freud?"<p>

"Who is that? A pop-singer?"

"You see, Freud was a psychologist who said that …"

"YOU ARE A SICK FREAK!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Springeh!"<p>

"Wheeljack! Long time no see!"

"Yeah! How've yeh been?"

"Good! You?"

"Not that bad! Hey, I don' mean to be a wet blanket but I heard some talk 'bout yeh."

"Talk? Like what?"

"That yeh can't sco'eh with Arcee."

"What? Who said that?"

"Yeh know that kid Hot Rod?"

"From elementary school?"

"Yeah! He said he got a shot with Arcee 'n' yeh don'!"

"Ok, that's it, where is she?"

"I'll keep an eye out fer her."

"Thanks, man! I appreciate it!"

"No problem! Hehe, let the fun begin."

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe, want to get upstairs and BLANG BOOM BANG …"<p>

"You already hit on me …"

"Do I get some love for tryin' again? Chow!"

* * *

><p>"Soundwave."<p>

"Blaster."

"We meet again."

"We meet everyday at school."

"Let this be our final battle."

"… what?"

"… just play along …"

* * *

><p>"Well, ain't that a nice set of buns on the front and the back! Bam!"<p>

"… well, hello there …"

"… Oh! Arcee! Sorry, didn't recognize you there …"

* * *

><p>"Hey! Arcee! Remembeh me?"<p>

"Wheeljack! You son of a …"

"Wait! Befo'eh yeh say anything' I want teh apologize fer what I did. It wasn' nice teh launch eh rocket with eh rat in it and I am he'eh to make it up fer yeh."

"Really? How are you going to make up for something like that?"

"I heard talk."

"Huh? What kind of talk?"

"I heard Hot Rod sayin' that yeh got no shot with Springeh."

"What?" Wait, how did he tell you?"

"I was fixin' the equipment in the elementary school, he was helpin' me out."

"What kind of equipment?"

"The boileh's room, the guy was sick on that day."

"Ah, all right."

"Yeah! He told me that he's gonna make a move on Springeh tonight!"

"All right, that's it, where is Springer?"

"I think I saw him in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

"Arcee, wait."

"What?"

"This talk neveh happened, 'k?"

"I promise."

"Ok, now go get 'im, girl!"

"Thanks!"

"Now, what else can I do 'round he'eh …"

* * *

><p>"That guy is impossible to beat!"<p>

"It is very possible to beat me …"

"All right! A challenge! Three chess games at the same time!"

"You call that a challenge? I call that Saturday morning."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Huffeh!"<p>

"Huh? What? Oh! Wheeljack? Is that you? Wooow …"

"Yeh been drinkin'?"

"Yeah …"

"Oh, this'll be fun …"

* * *

><p>"So, do you remember how your dad used to sexually abuse you?"<p>

"… yes …"

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe …"<p>

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please? Bam!"

"I have pepper spray …"

"You have a good night, lady."

* * *

><p>"… if you go to D-4 with your Queen then I will move my Knight to A-2 declaring check which will make you go to F-1 and then I am open to attack you with my bishop …"<p>

"I give up!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"… weaklings …"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Starscream!"<p>

"What, Wheeljack?"

"I heard Tracks say that you are uglier than your brothers, Thundercracker and Skywarp, and you will never get Soundwave …"

"JUST YOU WATCH ME!"

* * *

><p>"You are going down!"<p>

"Fact: Blaster shall lose."

"That's it! You are going lower than Starsceam in heat!"

"Hey!" the seeker yelled out.

"Fact: Blaster will get low low low low low …"

"You tell him!"

"Time to spank some Soundwave!"

"Fact: the 80's called, they want their bad music back."

"Oh, it's on, slagger!"

"Statement: Bring it, bitch."

"Okay!" Starscream jumped on the stage and glomped the blue mech.

"Fact: not you, Starscream!"

"I can bring it!"

"… I'll give you two mechs a moment …"

* * *

><p>"… and then my boyfriend broke up with me! Can you believe that bastard?"<p>

"My, Cybertron! How did that make you feel?"

"I want revenge! Come on! Let's interface!"

"… ok!"

* * *

><p>"Well, hello there, sexy …"<p>

"Um, Warpath …"

"Yeah, baby, say my name …"

"I'm Bumblebee …"

"AAAAH! Sorry!"

"It's all right, you weren't the first one …"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tracks!"<p>

"Wheeljack! How nice to see you!"

"Yeh've been drinkin'?"

"A little bit, I think, tee hee hee!"

"Starscream said that yeh can't get Soundwave."

"Huh? What?"

"He said that yer too ugly fer someone like Soundwave."

"I will show him!"

"Hehehe, always make yer own entehtainment …"

* * *

><p>"… hey gals!"<p>

"Hey Warpath!" Chromia and Firestar turned around.

"Oh! Crap! See ya!"

* * *

><p>"Did he …"<p>

"… he did …"

"There! 3D chess is ready!"

"Cybertron help us all …"

* * *

><p>"Hey! Ironhide! You made it!"<p>

"Did Chromia come yet?"

"Yes, she is right there, talking to Firestar."

"Wish me luck, bro."

"Good luck."

"You too, with Wheeljack."

"Eh, thanks.

* * *

><p>"Blapow! Hey, babe, you wanna go … oh, sorry Ratchet …"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey! Bluestreak!"<p>

"Oh, hey! I am sorry, I can't remember your name …"

"It's Ratchet."

"Ratchet! Oh, sorry, I thought you were Weeljack! Hm, I gues that makes sense, we all kinda have wheels and sometimes we use jacks … speaking of surprises …"

"Remembeh yeh asked me teh bring Prowl to the party?"

"Yes! Did you?"

"Yeah! Yer crush's right oveh the'eh …"

* * *

><p>"… fly me to Cybertroooon, I want to dance among the stars, let me see what subbing is liiiike, on universe's bitch … yeah, I may use that …"<p>

* * *

><p>"So, you will be asking Inferno out?"<p>

"Yes! Oh! Look! There is Ironhide! Good luck, sweetie!"

"Thank you, girlfriend, you too!"

"Firestar!"

"Inferno!"

"Chromia!"

"Ironhide!"

"Ir'nhide?"

"Inferno?"

"What you doin' here?"

"Askin' the girl of my dreams out …"

"YOU AIN' TAKIN' FIRESTAR!"

"I AM ASKIN" CHROMIA OUT!"

"You are?"

"You are?"

"Really?"

"… yes …"

"Oh, Ironhide, yes! I will be your girlfriend!"

"Hey, big boy."

"Hey, Firestar."

"Want to ask me something?"

"Yes! Firestar …"

"How d'you keep yer hair like that?"

"HUH?"

"Nah, kiddin'! Firestar!"

"What?"

"Will yeh goh aoot w'th me?"

"Yes! A thousand times yes!"

* * *

><p>"Hey! Starscream!"<p>

"Tracks, I am in the middle of something with Soundwave!"

"You think you are better than me?"

"I know I am better than you!"

"You are a better whore than me!"

"Inquiry: what the slag is going on?"

"What, you think I can't get Soundwave?"

"What, you think you can?"

"As if an inferior piece of scrap like you would ever be worthy of Soundwave!"

"You want to trade blows? You can't even hit puberty!"

"Inquiry: can I leave?"

"NO!," both provocateurs said in sync.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Soundwave! How long are you gonna chill with those two?"<p>

"Shut up!"

"Silence!"

"Plea: HELP!"

"Hm, I don't know, you are taking an awful lot of credit for our project …"

"Fact: my facilities are more suited for the research in question."

"You couldn't get fragged even on a warship filled with mechs pumped on aphrodisiacs!"

"You couldn't get fragged by Huffer even if you begged him!"

"Begging: Blaster!"

"Only if we split credit 50 50."

"You are fugly!"

"You reek of whore!"

"Fact: AGREED!"

"Hey, guys …"

"WHAT?"

"There is a last klik 90 percent sale at Hot Topic …"

"I WILL GET THERE FIRST!" Tracks and Starscream both jumped off Soundwave and quickly ran to the door. "SCRAP HEAP! I WILL!"

"Fact: I am thankful."

"Now, about that credit …"

* * *

><p>"Well, at least my brother and Inferno are happy, where is Wheeljack?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello, Prowl?"<p>

"Yes, that would be me."

"Hi, my name is Bluestreak! I am very glad to meet you! Speaking of meeting people …"

"… well …"

"… don't you just love this party? Everybody is having so much fun! I love having fun! I remember a few years ago I was laughing so hard I passed out …"

"... huh …"

"… can you imagine that? So, anyway, what do you think of the sheets Bumblebee has, aren't they just adorable? I mean I like petro-rabbits and all but don't the gasoline kittens give it a special glow. You know what else glows? Uranium! Yes! Glows in the dark. I am scared of the dark, it is very frightening, thank goodness I have my plushy Ick-Yaks and petro-rabbits …"

"… oh, frag …"

* * *

><p>"… seriously, where is Wheeljack?"<p>

* * *

><p>"… nooooo, nooooo, noooo …"<p>

"Hic! Why not?"

"Huffer, you need to be this tall to ride the Warpath. BOOM!"

* * *

><p>"Swindle! Hey, man!"<p>

"Wheeljack! My favorite customer!"

"Glad yeh could make it!"

"Like wise! Now, how may I help you? Would you be interested in …"

"I'm interested in givin' yeh info."

"What? Really? For free?"

"Ef course!"

"What's the catch?"

"Swindle, is the'eh eveh eh catch with me?"

"… uh …"

"I am givin' yeh information, not my inventions."

"Hm, fair enough. Whatcha got?"

"I heard from Thundercracker that yeh can't get anyone teh interface with yeh."

"What?"

"Wait, hear me out. I also found out that Thundercracker is, um how should I say it, well, lackin' in body parts if yeh catch my drift."

"So …"

"He is just bitter! And considering the things he said about yer dad's shop …"

"What did that motherslagger say about my father's store?"

"He said that the candy there is stale, vomitatin'-apparently it's a word- and overpriced. Wait, wait! I know how yeh can get back at him."

"What? Tell me! How?"

"You see First Aid oveh the'eh?"

"Well, the other day I heard Skywarp say that Thundercracker has this huge crush on lil' First Aid oveh the'eh …"

"Ah! I see!"

"Go get 'im."

"Thanks, Wheeljack!"

"Hehehe, now, where is Starscream?"

* * *

><p>"Where is Wheeljack?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Soundwave! You are a sorry excuse for a musician! You transform into a freaking lamppost! How is that even relevant to music?"<p>

"That is a very good question …"

"Fact: Blaster inferior, Soundwave superior."

"Oh, I am sorry, were you dissing me? I couldn't hear it over how awesome I am …"

"… at sucking."

"Will you guys stop it with the lame trash talk?"

"… it's not lame …"

"… trash talk superior …"

"All right, either play Guitar Prime or let others play …"

"… urgh, fine …"

"… hrgh, affirmative …"

"Contestants! Three, two, one … Go!"

"Holy slag! Look at those two go!"

"It's, it's, it's perfect!"

"I have never seen anything so beautiful!"

"They are hitting every note!"

"I will let both of them hit all my notes if I get any more drunk …"

"MISSION: FOR THE LOVE OF CYBERTRON …"

"… PUT SOME ALCOHOL IN HER!"

* * *

><p>"For the love of Cybertron, where is Wheeljack?"<p>

"Oh, Inferno! That was magnificent!"

"Yeah … I'm gay …"

* * *

><p>"How dare he trick us?"<p>

"I knew that Hot Topic was closed."

"Then why did you go too, moron?"

"Because, you idiot, I wanted to laugh at you."

"Uh-huh, suuuuure, you also wanted to fall into that pile of petro-rabbit excrement too …"

"Sh-shut up! At least I didn't pull on a door that says push right on the handle!"

"It was closed anyway!"

"Uh-huh, sure, mister scientist."

"Starscream! Just the mech I'va been lookin' fer!"

"You haven't been looking for me, darling?"

"Eh, Tracks, eh, Warpath wanted to ask yeh somethin 'bout the project yeh guys were doin'."

"Oh! Right, it is due next week! All right, thanks!"

"Yer welcome. All right, Starscream!"

"Why were you looking for me? Ready to admit my superiori …"

"Uh-huh, yeah, whateveh. I just heard somethin' very disturbin'."

"What?"

"It was 'bout yeh."

"Huh?What did you hear?"

"I heard Skywarp say that First Aid can top you …"

"WHAT? THAT LITTLE GOODY GOODY TWO SHOES?"

"Yuh-huh."

"I WILL FRAGGING FRAG HIM TILL THERE IS NO TOMORROW!"

"Hehehehehe, cameras planted, footage is transmitted to my lab- it'll be epic."

* * *

><p>"Where the frag is that fragging crush of mine?"<p>

"Problem, Ratchet?"

".. I can't find Wheeljack …"

"Aw, don't cry, I will help you find him!"

* * *

><p>"FIRST AID!"<p>

"Pardon me," Swindle squinted, "but I am currently …"

"GO FRAG YOURSELF!"

"Wh-wh-wha-why are you screaming?"

"Come on!" Starscream grabbed the mech by the hand and dragged him upstairs, past the rooms with interfacing transformers, into the one free room left in the house and locked the doors behind them.

"Wh-wha-what are you gonna …"

"So, Skywarp thinks you can top me, huh?"

"Wh-what?"

"I, Starscream," the seeker pushed the future victim onto the berth and retracted his codpiece, showing a hungry dripping spike, "will be the one to top you!"

"S-s-s-stop! P-pl-ple-please!"

"No! I will do it!" Suddenly he stopped for a few astroseconds. "Fragging Tracks …"

"What?"

"… I am not sure what to do …"

"Well, neither am I …"

"So," the young scientist got off the berth, "what do we do?"

"I don't know …"

"All right." After a fairly long, awkward silence, the failed dominator finally proposed a plan. "Frag me."

"What?"

"Go on!" Starscream bent over and stretched out his aft cheeks, showing off a juicy valve trickling with fluids. "Frag me!"

"B-b-b-but I can't!"

"What are you, a fembot?"

"No …"

"Then frag me!"

"B-b-b-b-but …"

"CYBERTRON DAMN IT, I WANT A SPIKE!"

"I want a spike too …" First Aid timidly said, shyly tapping his index digits together.

* * *

><p>"Wheeljack! There you are!"<p>

"Ratchet! How did it go with Circuitlift?"

"Oh! Um, I don't think he is here yet."

"Ah, all righ'. Hey, it's getting' really loud with all the music 'n' crap, climb the hill?" The engineer lift a bag in his servos. "I got some be'eh."

"Eh …"

"Relax, it ain' even 5 percent. I only got two so we won' get drunk."

"Hm, all right," the future medic joined his friend as they walked to the top of the little acclivity, "so where did you disappear off to?"

"Hehe, remembeh how we ordehred all those mini-cameras 'n' we had so many left oveh that we didn' know what teh use them fer?"

"Oh, dude, that is disgu…"

"No! It ain' what yeh think! I went 'round tellin' people stuff …"

"Oh, dear Cybertron, I knew it was you …"

"What?"

"Arcee and Springer hooking up, Starscream and Tracks bitching it out- that was all you?"

"Hehe, 'n' much, much mo'eh."

"Oh, dear Cybertron …"

"Aaaand I glued the mini-cameras on them!"

"How? Those things are small enough to go through a vein!"

"Neveh undehestimate the Wheelman!" The mech was beaming with pride. "I made eh tiny gun that would shoot them when I tap my hand on someone."

"What did you use as glue? Wouldn't it dry?"

"Well, didn' exactly use glue, mo'eh like a tiny magnet."

"How did you manage to chip magnets to such small sizes? Magnet dust is too big!"

"I built eh shrink ray."

"You shrunk yourself …"

"Yes!"

"How did you get back to your original size?"

"I reversed the polarity."

"… and that worked?"

"I'm talkin' teh yeh, ain' I?"

"… you amaze me …"

"Thank yeh!"

"I am also slightly concerned for you."

"Should I take that as eh compliment?"

"Sure …"

"Ah! There we are!" Wheeljack turned around and sat down. "Nice view, ain' it?"

"Uh, oh!," Ratchet did as the engineer and settled right next to him, "man! It is!"

The lit-up city, with all of its skyscrapers and old buildings, harmonized quite nicely with the night sky of Iacon; showing off the trillions of stars, a few nebulas, two beautiful moons and the one, infinite space containing all sorts of secrets and mysteries waiting to be discovered, eager to share themselves with the young generation, patiently waiting for their arrival. No wonder so many poets and authors dedicated their works, all their imagination and energy, to the alluring majesty of the cosmos.

"Yeh think we'll eveh get teh go up the'eh?"

"Some day, I hope."

"Jus' imagine what lies out the'eh: otheh races, planets, whole civilizations creatin' their own crap!"

"Crap?"

"Yeh know what I mean …"

"Heh, come on! You were on a roll there!"

"Urgh, I don' want to sound cheehsy!"

"Hey! I wore this tuxedo and two flowers, come on, throw me some."

"Heh, I guess it's only fa'eh. Ahem, hem," Wheeljack made himself more comfortable and gesturing with his servos began anew, "Jus' imagine what lies out the'eh! Othe'eh unique races, strange planets, enti'eh civilizations makin' the'eh way through the darkness ef the universe jus' like us, creatin' the'eh own contraptions, marvels ef literacheh, structchehs worthy teh be called mastehpieces, workin' tehgetheh teh construct somethin' truly worthy livin' 'n' dyin' fer – eh universe at peace. Eh universe whe'eh everyone can become whateveh they want, fightin' fer what they believe, stayin' true teh the'eh friends 'n' families, buildin' off each othe'eh teh create a yehtopia, eh world whe'eh dreams come true …"

"Dreams, huh?"

"Yeh," slowly, the engineer lowered his arms and head with a sad look on his face, "whe'eh all dreams come true …"

"Is something wrong?"

"… whe'eh dreams come true …"

"Wheeljack!"

"Hah? Wha'? Oh! Wha'?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, eh, jus', um, remembehred that, um eh …"

"Yes?"

"… well, eh …"

"Wheeljack," Ratchet said softly as he gently grabbed one of the engineer's hands, "is something bothering you?"

"Eh, well, yeah."

"Care to tell me what it is?"

"Eh, well, I got a confession teh make …"

"Oh?" The medic's heart began pumping faster and faster as a weird chill ran up and down his backstruts. "Wh-wh-what is it?"

"Well, eh, damn, afteh all these yea'ehs it's still hard …"

"Hey, you don't have to say anything …"

"Yeah but I've been keepin' it fer far too long …"

"… if you are not comfortable telling me, Wheeljack, take your time, I am not going anywhere …"

"Nah, I gotta say it …"

"All right, will it put you at ease if I told you something first?"

"Eh, huh?"

"Well, I, um," Ratchet shied his gaze away, intensely blushing, "I got to make a confession to make too."

"Eh, yeh shu'eh?"

"Yes! I am sure!"

"Yeh don' have teh, yeh know …"

"I know but I don't think I will get any better chance than this any time soon."

"Ratchet? Yer scarin' me …"

"Oh! No, no! It's a good thing … I hope …"

"… uh-huh …"

"Well, the thing is, um, I, eh …"

"Take yer time."

"_Oh, slag! How do I say it? Do I say it straight out? Do I make a speech of some sort? Why didn't I think about this before?_" The poor guy began freaking out, his cooling fans working beyond their capacity, engine quickly overheating as he began sweating and losing his breath. "W_hat the frag do I do? WHAT THE FRAG DO I DO?_"

"… I, eh, uhm, uhhhhh …"

"Dude, the'eh's smoke comin' out of yer helmet …"

"_I will just come out and say it and then I will get shot down, or maybe not and we will have kids oh! We should have five kids and we will be happy and live forever together and ever and together and -holy scrap, I can't stop thinking about it. We are gonna be so happy! But, what if he rejects me. Oh god oh god oh god- hey what if I make part organic transformers that can transform into beasts, no wait that is retarded. Oh god, I will be sad, oh Cybertron I think I will kill myself- no, wait; that will be stupid but I did have a crush on him for like six years and like, oh my god, what if he rejects me! Our friendship will be ruined and it will get all awkward with everything and everyone. Oh god how will I show my face at school again? Oh god, he will reject me and I will spend my whole life all alone living with Ironhide and Chromia or maybe mom and dad- oh Cybertron, at least I have them. Holy slagging Cybetron, I love my parents! Mom, dad, I will always be a good boy. I am thankful for everything you did for me, I will never disobey you again- WAIT, WHAT THE FRAG AM I THINKING? Wheeljack loved the tuxedo and put on the flower and hugged me- OH MY GOD WE WILL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER AND HE WILL MARRY ME AND WE WILL HAVE KIDS AND HE WILL FRAG ME SENSELESS AND OH GOD I LOVE HIM I CAN DROWN IN THOSE OPTICS! AHH, I AM MELTING ALREADY …_"

"… Wheeljack, would you ever consider …"

"WHEELJACK!" A screechy voice that could belong only to the one and only – Submission Prime. Starscream ran up to the engineer, grabbed him by the hand and began dragging him away. "You think your inventions are better than mine? Let's go settle this now!"

"… dating me …"

"Ratchet!" Shockwave, heavily breathing ran up to the medic, "Starscream is acting most illogically! We must stop him before he does anything rash or hurts someone!"

"Y-y-yes! Let's go …"

"RAAAAATCHEEEET!" an angry voice called out.

"Yes! Ratchet! I really wanted to thank you for pointing me towards this guy …"

"Prowl? Bluestreak?"

"Why … WHY … just … WHY?"

"Greetings, Prowl."

"Shockwave …"

"I am sensing awkwardness here, is anybody else sensing awkwardness here or is it just me? No, I am pretty sure everybody else senses it. Oh, dear this is so awkward …"

"On the rebound, are we, Prowl?"

"Ratchet!," the mech turned to his friend, "why did you point this nut job my way?"

"Eh, what?"

"I am not a nut job! I am not a nut or a job which makes me not a nut job but I do like mechstachios …"

"We do not have time for this!," the purple transformer cried out, "Starscream is drunk and he just dragged off Wheeljack to the laboratories! We need to stop them!"

"Oh, now you need my help …"

"Prowl! We don't have time for this!"

"Fine, fine …"

"So you are not Wheeljack?"

"What? No! I am Ratchet!"

"Then who is Wheeljack?"

"… on the rebound with this guy? I am not that desperate …"

"Heeeey! I resent that! Speaking of resenting …"

"Shockwave, can we use your cannon to shut this guy up?"

"Yes, we needed a test subject anyway …"

* * *

><p>"… not even if I was drunk …"<p>

"Blam! You are drunk now!"

"Not drunk enough, sweetie …"

"Aw, come on!"

"Nope, sorry, some other time, cowboy …"

"What's a cow?"

"I don't know, I'm drunk!"

"Krak! Fine!" Warpath stepped away from the inadequately inebriated fembot. "Guess I might as well hang out with the guys. Boom! Where are they anyway? Hey, you nerds know where Prowl is?"

"He says his name so easily!"

"He must be a god!"

"… riiiiiiiight … so, you've seen him anywhere? Chapow!"

"He left for the hill with some guy called Bluestreak. His Logicalness was enough to get him away from here."

"Hehe, Prowl, you dog! Way to go! Boom! Thanks fellas! Trawfow!"

It was quite refreshing to get out of the stuffy house, away from whichever morons were playing crappy Guitar Prime. Taking a click to breathe in the much, much cleaner air almost devoid of alcohol and someone smoking something they really shouldn't, he looked at the hill and saw a curious picture: Bluestreak clinging to Prowl while Shockwave was hectically waving his hands and Ratchet in the tuxedo with a very worried look on his face.

"Hm, wonder what that's all about. Grepow!" As Warpath began walking towards his classmates, the four suddenly ran off somewhere and disappeared down the other side. Climbing up the hill to get a closer look, he quickly spotted them and chased after them. "Ok, something is up and it's not just my spike. BOOM! Haha! Why won't anyone date me …?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I again apologize for the size of this chapter, I know it is long but the other chapters are about average size so ... ya!**

**Took me a little while to come up with some of the scenes in this chapter, like the stuff that happens during the party, for one and two, I had a bit of trouble writing the end to the scene where Ratchet was about to confess to Wheeljack. Other than that, everything was going quite smoothly!**

**Be kind and leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Foreword:<strong>

**I am sorry for the delay, I had to take care of a number of things before proceeding with this!**

**After the last chapter I will have only 2-3 more things to post on this series but after that I think I will be done, so there will be at least 3 more updates.**

**This chapter is average length so there isn't much for you guys to worry about.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Where does Starscream drag Wheeljack off to? Let's find out!**

* * *

><p>"Starscream! What the frag is yer problem?" Wheeljack tried to release himself from the seeker's grasp but found it to be rather hard considering how fast they were running. "Let go!"<p>

"You think your inventions are so great, huh? Well, wait until you see the cannon I designed myself! Me! Starscream!"

"… more like Bitchscream …"

"What did you say?"

"… nothin' …"

"You will all see my superior designs! Pathetic fools! You can't even tell your heads from your afts!"

"… as if yeh can tell the difference between a spike 'n' an aft …"

"What did you say? Stop mumbling, you inferior piece of scrap metal! There's the school!"

"Oh! 'Re we playin' I spy? Try this one: I spy with my little optic a bitch that I will beat the frag out of it he won't quit bein' such a who'eh!"

"You see Tracks?"

"… moron …"

"Why won't these doors open?"

"… it's Friday night …"

"The school is supposed to be open at night!"

"… fragtard …"

"I DEMAND YOU TO OPEN THE DOORS!"

"… I don' think the school ca'ehs …"

"Than we shall enter through the window!"

"… fer the love of Cybehtron, somebody frag this bitch! Frag Starscream!"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere on Cybertron.<strong>

**"Did someone just say 'frag Starscream'?"**

**"Lord Megatron?"**

**"Hm, must be just me …"**

**"Hold still, we are almost done calibrating your audio receptors …"**

* * *

><p>"… the door is closed!"<p>

"Look! One of the windows is open!"

"They must reached the laboratories already! We must hurry!"

"Speaking of hurrying, can I go to the washroom?"

"NO!"

* * *

><p>"Taplow! Where did everybody go? Hey! Look! An open window! Frazonk! Imma penetrating the defenses! Boom! … huh … no wonder fembots don't go out with me …"<p>

* * *

><p>"Gaze upon the majestic beauty of my all powerful gun!"<p>

"Starscream! Will yeh calm the frag down?"

"Bask in its glory while you have the chance! With it, I shall become the rightful leader of this school!"

"… what the slag did yeh drink …"

"Hahahahahaha! I, Starscream, am the superior out of all of you incorrigible heaps of exhaust fumes!"

"… or smoke …"

"Look at it!" The seeker picked up the gun and in awe of his own creation, he began stroking it. "Look at how long and hard it is!"

"… is that the way yeh like it?"

"To think that I was able to construct something so gorgeous and …" Leaning further and further towards the weapon, the inebriated scientist began licking the muzzle.

"Uuuuuuuurgh," the engineer shivered from top to bottom, "thanks fer givin' me anotheh reason teh see a slaggin' therapist …"

"Mmmm, mghhh …" Starscream got down on the floor, grinding his codpiece against his creation.

"… this is goin' on Bottube ..."

"Wheeljack!" Ratchet, Prowl, Bluestreak and Shockwave ran into the laboratory, "Are you all ri…"

"Mmmmmm, nnnnnmmmmmmm …"

"… what …"

"… the …"

"… scrap …"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CYBERTRON ARE YOU DOING?"

"Makin' love, not war."

"Wheeljack!"

"Ratchet, can yeh recommend me eh good psychiatrist?"

"I think we all need a good psychiatrist …"

"First big chest, now this. I wonder what will happen next …"

"STARSCREAM! GET OFF OUR PROJECT!" Shockwave ran up to his lab partner and tried to recover the gun but the second he touched it, the seeker slapped the purple mech away, grabbed the gun and pointed it at the five mechs:

"THIS IS MY SPIKE!"

"WHOA!"

"WOW!"

"STARSCREAM! PUT THAT THING AWAY!"

"EASY! JEEZ!"

"MY SPIKE!"

"Ok, Starscream, put that thing down …"

"MY SPIKE!"

"… wonder what Smokescreen would do …"

"Yes, it is your spike, Shockwave was just trying to, eh, come on! Help me out here!"

"He was, um, eh, checkin' it fer interface transmitted deseases?"

"Illogical!"

"That makes no sense …"

"You are not helping!"

"It doesn't have to make sense as long as it makes sense to him, you morons!"

"MY SPIKE! I FRAG IT AS MUCH AS I WANT!"

"Shockwave, was, um, jealous?"

"JEALOUS?" Starscream stopped screaming for a few astroseconds and pointed the gun at Prowl. "It's all your fault!"

"WHAT?"

"What?"

"What the frag …"

"How?"

"Because of you Shockwave gets all mopey …"

"Starscream!"

"… what …"

"Because of you, Shockwave was crying his optic out …"

"Y-you were?"

"Starscream!"

"… which made me stay here after school for hours upon hours and after each day my dad blind folded me and …"

"WHOA!"

"WOOOOOW!"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!"

"… this is a fraggin' goldmine fer Smokescreen …"

"… because of you, Prowl, I, Starscream, had to be humiliated this way!" The scientist cocked the gun, loading it and took aim. "Die!"

"**BAM! PROWL**!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>WHOA!<strong>"

"**WOOW!**"

"**TOO MUCH INFORMATION!**"

"Fwank! What's with all the noise?"

"**… this is a fraggin' goldmine fer Smokescreen …**"

"Blababoom! They all must be in the lab! Hehe, I should give them a scare! Pow!" Warpath tip-toed towards the door opening and peeked inside. What he saw changed everything.

"**… die!**"

"BAM! PROWL!"

* * *

><p>A few things happened at the same time.<p>

Shockwave leaned forward and tried to push the gun off to the side but slightly miscalculated and the shell shot through his arm and he crashed into Starscream, screaming from pain.

Warpath jumped in between Wheeljack, Bluestreak and Ratchet, pushing them off to the sides, trying to shield Prowl. The dicolor's legs failed and he dropped to the ground as the shell went through Warpath's chest, into the hall, crushing a few walls behind them.

"WAAARPAAAAAAAATH!"

"Uhk, uhkh," the mech stood still for another second when he slowly began tilting forward, "uhkhh, uh …"

"WARPATH!" Wheeljack caught his friend in mid air and quickly dragged him to one of the tables and laid him there. "WARPATH!"

"OH MY CYBERTRON!" Ratchet finally recovered from his initial shock, shivering all over. "OH MY CYBERTRON!"

"RATCHET! GET YER AFT HERE 'N' HELP ME!"

"Y-y-yes!," the medic got up and sprinted to them, "Warpath! He is still alive but he is quickly going critical!"

"I will go call the ambulance!"

"Hurry, Bluestreak!"

"He is one tough bot!"

"We need to, eh, uh …"

"Ratchet!" Wheeljack turned around and slapped him across the face. "Pull yerself togetheh!"

"Right! Ow! We need to patch up the internal circuitry but we don't have materials!"

"Eh, somethin', come on, somethin'," the engineer looked around in hopes to find anything that would be useful as an idea sprung into his head, "the cannon!"

"WHAT?"

"Shockwave's and Starscream's cannon!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Use it!" The purple mech threw it towards Wheeljack. "I will tend to Prowl!"

"What about yeh hand?"

"I'll be fine, take care of Warpath!"

"Right!"

"What the frag are we going to do with a freaking gun?"

"If we can take off the metal coverings," he quickly began disassembling the weapon, "and do a lil' reroutin', we could use this teh keep his chest cavity intact!"

"WHAT? Do you even know what you are doing?"

"No! I don' but it's betteh than lettin' him die on our hands without tryin' anythin'! Help me!"

"R-right! How do you want to do this?"

"It'll take me a few moments teh do all the necessary modifications, clean out his wound for any dead 'n' loose …"

"Got it!" The medic grabbed some tools and immediately began working.

"Uh, uh …"

"Warpath, we are going to save you! Stay with us!"

"… uh, uh …"

"His breath is getting shallower and pressure is dropping! We got another twenty astroseconds at best!"

"I'm done! How is the wound?"

"Clean and ready!"

"Let's do this!" Wheeljack carefully inserted the gun into his friend's chest, "all right, connect these two …"

"… got it …"

"… now cross these three …"

"… ten astroseconds …"

"… seal this bit he'eh …"

"… got it …"

"… and melt this to the main body! He's stabilizin'!"

"We are not out of the woods yet! He still needs patching!"

"Here," the engineer opened up his chest compartment, "I always carry spare platin' on me."

"Whoa, thanks!"

"All righ', yeh finish up he'eh, I'll check up on Prowl."

"Got it."

* * *

><p>"Prowl!" the purple mech jumped to his ex.<p>

"Ah, aaaaaah …"

"Prowl! Talk to me!"

"Aaaaah, eeeeh, nghhhhhh."

"Prowl! Is something wrong? Talk to me!"

"It hurts," the dicolor whispered in a very strange way, holding his head and widening his optics, "it hurts, it huuuuurts …"

"What hurts? What …"

"Hee hee heeeeee, aren't you a pretty thing!"

"… what?"

"Bunny! I am a bunny!"

"Prowl?"

"Everything is fiiiiiiiiine, my dear sweet pickle …"

"Prowl! What's with you?"

"I bet we are smarter than Wednesday!" He cupped Shockwave's face. "Sock, Ick-Yak, twenty one!"

What the purple transformer saw disturbed him even more – his ex's helmet was ripped through with holes.

"Prowl! You are hurt!"

"Shockwave, how's Prowl?"

"Wouldn't you sit to quanka hadonka my paper toilet!"

"What the …"

"Look! His head!"

"Holy frag on a frag! Quickly! Get him here!"

"Everything is so tra-la-la! A birdie!"

"What happened teh him?"

"The shrapnel must've penetrated his helmet …"

"How is he alive?"

"Must be thick armeh er just dumb luck!'

"Look! You be Leprecon!"

"What in the name of Cybertron …"

"Hold him still so I can apply the anesthetics! There!"

"What do we do?"

"I'll need teh check his head fer any damage and see what I can do; help me remove his helmet. Thanks … HOLY FRAG! His brain got mo'eh holes than Starscream and fembots combined!"

"I am done with Warpath, he is stable for now … WHAT THE FRAG?"

"What do we do?"

"His personality circuits 're intact …"

"He won't live for more than ten kliks!"

"His processeh is scratched all oveh! Look!"

"Is he going to be all right?"

"Frag, frag, frag, frag! We don't have the equipment to fix this! Nor the expertise!"

"There must be something we can do! His brain is dying!"

"Oh, frag! I can't come up with anything!"

"Wait an astrosec!" Wheeljack snapped his fingers. "Our project!"

"It is not even complete! We don't even know if it works!"

"Yes! That may actually work!"

"What? How do you know anything about it, Shockwave? Wait, Wheeljack, how did you know about Shockwave's gun's internal works?"

"We exchange notes …"

"What?"

"It helped us so far!"

"Really, sharing no…"

"ARE WE GONNA ARGUE OR SAVE PROWL?"

"This is an extremely complicated procedure! We are not fit to do this!"

"There are three of us which will increase the efficiency and chances of success by over 10.3421 percent!"

"I don't know …"

"If we do not do anything, there is a 100 percent chance for Prowl to perish in the next 8 kliks!"

"Ratchet! We don' have much time …"

"I am just a medical student who started his training! You are asking me to do brain surgery!"

"We ain' askin' yeh teh fix him!"

"Huh?"

"We need to bring Prowl to, at the very least, a comatose state!"

"Ratch, yer the only one of us who can do that!"

"Fine! I will prep him while you two get all the necessary equipment!"

"Let's go!"

"Affirmative!"

* * *

><p>It wasn't even a klik later that everything was ready.<p>

"I am incapacitated and only have one arm, I shall guide your actions. Do not worry, I have a comprehensive understanding of the systems we shall be dealing with."

"I'll help yeh with the wirin' 'n' everythin' else."

"We have less than 7 kliks at our disposal!"

"We will need to replace his brain part by part."

"The trick'll be teh work 'round his personality circuits …"

"We must begin immediately! Ratchet, Wheeljack, are you two ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be."

"Let's do this."

"You shall commence by cutting the right hemisphere …"

* * *

><p>"Shockwave," the white high schooler looked at the cyclops with a hopeful gaze, "are you better?"<p>

"Yes, my systems are back to normal and the bleeding finally stopped. Thank you for asking."

"How are the others?"

"I was informed that Warpath is awake but in a great deal of pain. They administered pain killers but nonetheless, he is functioning and his life is in no immediate danger."

"What about, um …"

"Prowl is in a coma; his status is very questionable. They should be finishing their analysis in a few kliks."

"Starscream?"

"Kicking and screaming. His father is on his way to pick him up."

"I see. What about Wheeljack?"

"I am unaware of his location and state."

"I thought he was in the ambulance with you!"

"I believed he was with you!"

"What? Where is Wheeljack?"

"Boys!"

"Doctor!"

"Yes, doctor?"

"Is it true that you replaced Prowl's brain?"

"Um …"

"Affirmative."

"Uh-huh," the head surgeon scratched his head for an astrosecond and with calm anger in his voice, continued, "Do you realize that you could have killed him?"

"… we …"

"Do you realize how complicated this procedure is even for the most highly-trained world-class professionals?"

"… uh …"

"Not only did you conduct the procedure in an extremely unsterile environment, which put him in danger of catching something deadly …"

"… but …"

"… you actually cut up his brain, worked around the personality circuitry and installed a whole new, not just stem, but everything! Cerebellum, processor, pons, glands …"

"… but …"

"… did it ever occur to you that his circuitry could have been incompatible?"

"What are the results?" slowly, the student pushed each word out of his vocal circuitry, tiredness and exhaustion quickly converting into rage combined with undeniable logic.

"Huh?"

"What are the results?"

"What results? You put my patient in danger!"

"Hey!" Ratchet stepped up and got into the mech's face. "If it wasn't for us, you would have a dead body on your berth!"

"I don't give a …"

"FRAG YOU!" The younger 'bot completely lost it, pushing the doctor to the ground as coolant began flowing like rivers from his optics. "THOSE ARE MY FRIENDS! HOW FRAGGING DARE YOU TALK SLAG TO US AFTER ALL WE DID TO SAVE OUR FRIENDS?"

"Wow, Ratchet …"

"NO! I will not have this afthole yell at us for doing the right slagging thing!" The white mech grabbed the doctor by his coat, brought his face so close that their noses were almost touching and whispered through his dental plates with barely contained fury, "I swear, if anything happens to Warpath or Prowl, I will fucking hunt you the fuck down and fucking mutilate your fucking aft and send it fucking packing to a fucking recycling plant."

"Ratchet …" Shockwave was stunned from what he just saw, following the angry high schooler with his lone eye warily.

"… I am sorry … I didn't mean to …"

"I-I-I should have your license revoked!"

"Calm yourself," Alpha Trion stepped into the hall, "the boys did a wonderful job."

"Alpha Trion!"

"Teacher!"

"Teacher!"

"Ah! Ratchet and Shockwave, my two best students. To be honest I expected …"

"I will go call the police on those two …"

"No, you shall do no such thing."

"What?"

"Consider what they did – not only have they granted two fellow transformers a chance at life from wounds that would normally kill the toughest of soldiers, they have demonstrated truly astonishing skill …"

"That little slagger just snapped and threatened me!"

"Consider the amount of stress they are under; would you have acted any differently?"

"N-n-no …"

"Now, if you would be so kind to tend to Prowl, that would be wonderful."

"Y-yes."

"How is Prowl?"

"Tell us! Please!"

"Have no fear, after a number of surgeries he should be better than ever."

"Oh, Cybertron," Ratchet dropped to the floor like a sac of rocks from exhaustion, "oh, Cybertron …"

"That is great news, Teacher!"

"Yes, you two should be proud of yourselves. Just the two of you performed such surgeries in such conditions …"

"We were not alone …" the medic-to-be weakly said.

"Pardon? There was someone else?"

"Shockwave, you take care of this, I think I am going to faint …"

"There," the oldbot placed Ratchet on one of the free berths, "he just needs rest. Now, Shockwave, what exactly happened?"

"It was I, Ratchet and Wheeljack who …"

* * *

><p>Smokescreen was nervously pacing in the hallway of the hospital, waiting for any news. He already called Blaster and told him everything. Ratchet was still resting, Shockwave was sent to another hospital, Starscream's dad just dragged his moronic son down the hall, screaming like a banshee on a period and Prowl and Warpath were still disallowed any visitors.<p>

"Hey, bro …"

"Hey, Blaster, have you seen Wh…" the psychologist turned around to see a blue and yellow mech, "I am sorry, I must have confused you for someone else …"

"No, Smokey, it's me …"

"Why are you blue and yellow?"

"You should see Soundwave, we colored him black …"

"What … why?"

"We made a bet that the loser in Guitar Prime would allow the crowd to color them in whatever means and give them a new name that they had to keep for a whole week."

"Wait, you said the loser... how did both of you lose?"

"Bumblebee's parents came back home …"

"Oh, I see …"

"They called me Twincast and Soundwave is now New Soundwave."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**How does this slagging event end? Tune in next time!**

**Yes, I have made a number of references to the future series of Transformers G1 including Victory, Headmasters and a bunch others.**

**What do you think Starscream's dad did to him? Do share! XD**

**Chapter 6 will be the ending to this series. After Chapter 6 I will make a couple more updates with some extras I wrote. I can't guarantee that I will be posting them on a weekly basis but they will be posted, that I promise you.**

**Be kind and leave a review, please! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Foreword:<strong>

**... and here is the last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**There are a few other things I will be posting in the next couple of weeks on this series, just some extras.**

**Thanks to everyone who posted reviews, I appreciate everyone's input!**

**It took me a while to figure out some of the scenes like the flow of the conversation between Wheeljack and Ratchet but I think I did a pretty good job!**

* * *

><p>Even after five years, nothing in that neighborhood changed: the people seemed even more dangerous than usual, the shadows were darker, the sky was heavier, the piles of garbage grew bigger and even more homeless mechs roamed the streets.<p>

Quickly making his way through that mess, Ratchet walked into the old familiar apartment complex and knocked on Wheeljack's door.

Silence again was his only response.

"Wheeljack! Open up! I know you are there!"

Waiting a few minutes for any signs of life, the white mech persisted further:

"Wheeljack! I know you are there! Ironhide told me he saw you walk inside!"

"Go away." A muffled, shaky voice answered from the other side.

"What? Why?"

"Jus' go."

"Wheeljack! Everybody has been looking for you!"

"Congratulations, yeh found me. Now go away."

"Everybody is worried! Please! Open up! Let me make sure you are all right?"

"Why w'ld yeh ca'eh?"

"Because we are friends!"

"What do yeh want?"

"Wheeljack! Please! Open up! I have to see how you are doing!"

"Trust me, yeh wouldn' want teh see me."

"I want to see you!"

"Oh, yeh wanna see how I'm doin'?" Shuffling and grunting echoed from within, as something moved inside the apartment and opened the door.

"… Wheeljack …" The medic couldn't help but widen his optics and take a few steps back.

He was reeking of alcohol! Wobbling from one side to another as if he was about to fall, unable to look straight ahead; his optics were red from crying, one bigger than the other, a nearly empty bottle in his hand, "… dear Cybertron! Wheeljack!"

"Well, yeh saw me, now get out …"

"No! Wheeljack!," Ratchet fought hard against a strong urge to purge, maneuvered under his friend and slowly guided him to the couch, "I will go get you some water …"

"Urgh, I told yeh teh go away."

"I am your friend and I will take care of you." He turned around. "HOLY FRAGGING …"

The whole kitchen was stuffed with empty bottles of alcohol, some still dripping with left over liquid, some broken, some cracked and creaking under the pressure exerted by the containers on the top.

"… HOLY FRAGGING CYBERTRON! Wheeljack, how the slag did you …"

"I told yeh, yeh wouldn' want teh see me."

"What happened to you?"

"What yeh mean what happened?," the engineer weakly tried to sit up, "you were the'eh with me in the fraggin' lab!"

"Yes! I was!"

"I don' know how yer able teh stand me!"

"It is ok if you shared notes with Shockwave …"

"Huh? What the frag 're yeh talkin' 'bout?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Ratchet sat down next to his friend and helped him sit up.

"The surgeries, they failed, didn' they?," the drunk mech asked, with no hope in his voice and offlined his optics, getting ready for Cybertron knows what.

"What? Who told you that?"

"Nobody."

"Then why did you think that they are dead?"

"Because, Ratchet, that's the fraggin' way my life's been. Consecutive non-stop faili'ehs, followed by life bitch smackin' me across the faceplates …"

"What are you talking about?"

"Urgh," Wheeljack massaged his sinus and continued with a breaking voice as tears began flowing again, "remembeh how I had a confession?"

"Yes, we never got to that."

"Well, now's as good of eh time as any."

"Wheeljack, you are scaring me."

"Remembeh all the stuff I told yeh 'bout my parents?"

"Yes! Where are they by the way?"

"I don' know!"

"Wait, you told me your mother was …"

"I don't know whe'eh my motheh is er my fatheh …"

"I am sure if you asked the police …"

"No, Ratch, yeh don' get it," the engineer switched his gaze to his friend, "I don' know where, who er what they 're …"

"… waaait a klik …"

"I neveh had any parents! I grew up Cybehtron-fuckin'-knows whe'eh in the middle ef all that scrap yeh saw outside!"

"Oh, Wheeljack …"

"I lied teh yeh 'bout my parents fer five yea'ehs 'n' every time yeh guys asked me it was hardeh 'n' hardeh teh say anythin'!"

"Wheeljack, it doesn't matter if you lied to us …"

"Oh, yeah, I fergot, Prowl and Warpath 're offline …"

"They live!"

"Huh?"

"Wheeljack, they are alive!"

"HUH?"

"Come with me! See for yourself!"

"Wha…," the mech attempted to stand up but fell to the ground instead, smacking his head hard on the floor, "oooooooh …"

"Wheeljack!" Ratchet helped his friend back on the couch. "Get some rest, all right?"

"Uh, yeah, that would probably be best …"

"Yes, do you need anything?"

"R-ratchet?"

"Yes?

"Stay …" the high schooler whispered softly, "… please …"

"I am not going anywhere, I am here."

He couldn't resist, it just happened. As the medic was covering the tortured transformer, he gave him a kiss on the lips.

"R-ratchet?"

"Oh …" Quickly realizing what just happened, the future surgeon cursed himself. "Um, yes?"

"Yer confession thing …"

"Oh, don't worry about it! You get some rest!"

"… yeh got a crush one me, don'cha?"

"Ah, eh …" the ambulance had no idea what the slag to say or how to react, "um, eh, yes."

"Ratchet."

"Yes, Wheeljack?"

"Will yeh go out with a sorry excuse fer a mech like me?"

"Wheeljack," the medbot leaned down to his love interest's level and right before giving him a loaded kiss, exploding with passion, he said:

"You know you are more than that! You know you are more than that to me!"

* * *

><p>"… Prowl is recovering very nicely …"<p>

"Yes!"

"Great!"

"Baboom!"

"Slag yeah!"

"Great, huh?"

"… but he does have temporary amnesia."

"Oh."

"Oof. Kachink!"

"Eh."

"Ah."

"Eh, crap."

"It is not as bad, he retains the most basic functions; he was even able to tell us his name. Eventually his entire memory should come back."

"Well, yeh can't say that life is ever dull …"

"Hah, that's true."

While Blaster and Smokescreen decided to accompany Warpath to his house and take care of him for a bit, Wheeljack and Ratchet were walking without any direction in mind.

"So, you want to talk about what happened at your place?"

"Um, yeah, we'd have teh eventually."

"If you want to wait …"

"No, let's talk."

"Hey, tell you what, how about we meet up at your place later today?"

"Eh, all right."

"I will see you then, see bye!"

"See yeh …"

* * *

><p>"So, sweetie, did you guys talk?"<p>

"Not yet, mom."

"But he said yes?"

"Well, he asked me out once he found out that I wanted to ask him out."

"And he was drunk?"

"And he was drunk."

"So what are you doing here, son?"

"Getting ready to go over to his place to have a talk about our relationship."

"Well, considering what you guys went through, I don't think I would have acted any differently, son."

"Sweetie, I am worried about you two."

"We can work it out."

"Are you sure, son?"

"Sweetie, just …"

"Don't worry, mom, dad; I promise I will be careful."

"Mahm, dahd, c'n ai go ah'tsaehd?"

"After you finish this set, Hidey."

"B't that's what yer saehd twen'y sets 'go!"

"Sweetie, you are going out with Chromia, you need to keep in shape!"

"She loves me fer whoo ai ehm!"

"And she will love you more for what you will become!"

"Mom, dad, got any advice?"

"Well, son, you will need to play it cool."

"Yes, sweetie, no sudden movements."

"Like what?"

"Like, for example, kissing him too early …"

"Yeh, Ratchet's laeef's eemportant ter me too b't coo'ld yer 't least tell Sunstreak'r 'n' Sa'eedswa'eep ter get off?"

* * *

><p>"… so …"<p>

"… so …"

There they were, friends for five years, sitting in a sketchy apartment riddled with cracks all over, both trying to start the conversation but unsure from what angle to approach it.

"… wanna start with some wine?" Wheeljack tried breaking the ice.

"You have?"

"Yeah, I stole it… eh … borrowed it from, um, some kid from nobility."

"Right, and how are you intending to give it back?"

"I'll jus' build some sort of a matteh replicateh, big deal."

"Matter replicator, sounds like a nice idea."

"Really? I kinda felt silly jus' by sayin' it."

"No, no, it is actually a very good idea!"

"Hehe, all right, guess I'll invent that. So, eh, teh Prowl 'n' Warpath?"

"Ah, yes, to Prowl and Warpath."

Taking an astrosecond to smell the wine, Ratchet found it extraordinarily sweet and on taste it struck the golden middle – not too sweet, not too bitter.

"Whoa! That is some good wine!"

"Yeah, ain' it?"

"So, you don't have parents, huh?"

"No," the engineer sighed, leaning back on the couch, "neveh had them."

"Do you remember anything at all?"

"No, the first memory I got was when I tried makin' eh head massageh out ef eh dumbbell 'n' eh car engine as it exploded in my face."

"Ah, I see. Hold on, in that case wouldn't you be in an orphanage?"

"Nope, Emseral 'n' me were hidin' from them."

"Esmeral? Esmeral, Esmeral, oh! I remember her! She told me … wait, did you two know each other?"

"Yeah, we were roommates."

"Oh, well that is a surprise."

"Yeah, I know."

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, teh tell yeh the truth, I don' think I feel anythin' 'bout that teh begin with."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Well, I saw how parents 're with the'eh kids were, didn' exactly look pretty."

"You can't just base everything on that!"

"I ain'. I neveh really knew what it was teh have parents. Esmeral was the closest thing I had teh family, eh big sisteh, 'n' she moved out five yea'ehs ago, I talk teh her sometimes oveh Botnet."

"I see."

"I envy yeh; yeh got lovin' parents 'n' crap."

"They can be very embarrassing."

"Wish I was embarrassed by my parents. 'Sides, they love yeh no matteh what, eh?"

"Yes, that is true …"

"I'm sorry, I don' mean teh be eh wet blanket he'eh."

"No, no, we are getting to know each other better."

"'Notheh glass?"

"Sure …"

* * *

><p>"So, um." The alcohol was now taking over his body after the fifth glass, spreading the intoxicating warmth all over his body and making his processor a little fuzzy. Ratchet moved closer to Wheeljack, facing him. "I like you."<p>

"And I like yeh."

"I liked you since grade, um, wait, what are we in now? 12?"

"Yeh liked me fer five yea'ehs."

"Nope! Six!"

"Six?"

"Six!"

"Six?"

"Six!"

"Six!"

"Sex … pfhahahaha …"

"Khekhehehehe, yeh said sex instead of six …"

"Oh, Cybertron, sex …"

"Khehehehehehe …"

"Sex, sex, sex, sex!"

Suddenly, their eyes met.

Ratchet didn't care if he was drunk, he wanted it, he wanted Wheeljack, now and forever; there wasn't a single force in the universe that would stop him from doing this: not only his first time interfacing but his first time interfacing with someone he came to care about so deeply. Wheeljack desired it too. Those beautiful blue optics, those slim cheeks, thin lips, beautiful figure, but more importantly – someone who came to love him, someone who came to not only give a damn but also to grace him with the warmth he was secretly desperate for all these years.

At last, their lips connected, both offlined their optics, letting their systems take control to do what felt natural as the two intertwined to achieve bliss. Moaning, hands running all over, mouths now hungrily kissing, engines loudly revving, the two transformers could feel each other's heat amplified by the friction from their bodies. The engineer began leaning forward, getting on top of the medic, retracting their codpieces.

"So, sex, huh?"

"Yeah, sex."

"Khehehehe …" the young inventor gently grabbed Ratchet's jerking spike, feeling the intensity of his lust with each throb as he started teasing it with his digits, "round one …"

"Aaah, aaaaah, aaaaah, aaaAAAAAH!" Suddenly, the surgeon convulsed and came all over himself.

"A prematueh explosion, huh?"

"I-I-I'm sorry …"

"Don' worry 'bout it …"

"I wonder how it tastes …"

Instead of saying anything, Wheeljack leaned over, licked some of the warm, sticky white liquid and landed a kiss on his lover's lips.

"Mmmmmmm …"

"Delicious." The engineer hummed and proceeded to feel around Ratchet's valve, quickly finding the lubricated piece of heaven and lifting the luscious aft in the air, stretching the passage with his digits and using his glossa to throw the medic into further reaches of pleasure. "Wondeh how this tastes, mmmmmm …"

The surgeon overloaded all over his face, screaming in delight:

"Wheeljack! Stop teasing me! Please!"

"Heh, yer right, yer hoggin' all the fun," Wheeljack shifted the position again so that he would be face-to-face with Ratchet, "I want in on this too …"

He couldn't finish his sentence, his head and glossa moved on their own as the engineer licked off the medic's own trans-fluids and fought over them in lecherous wrestling of their glossas, with one hand still playing around with the white mech's spike. His hips took over and upon finding the object of their desire, they didn't hesitate to thrust.

"Nghh, aaaaah, aaaAAAH! AAAAAAHHH!"

Even with Ratchet's medical expertise, he never knew just how epic it could be, the ultimate satisfaction that interfacing with a loved one provided. He didn't want this moment to ever end! All the troubles in the world were non-existent, the entire world forgotten except for Wheeljack, his one and only worship.

It wasn't too long until both mechs overloaded, filling the valve with balmy liquid, a heat that sent the surgeon to euphoria.

"Oh, Cybertron, that was …"

"What," the engineer, too, huffing and puffing, interrupted his lover, "yeh didn' think it'd be oveh that soon, eh? We jus' started Round Two!"

"Oh, yes! Yes! Yes! YES!"

* * *

><p>It was weird, even with the most gorgeous mech in all the cosmos, something was still off, something was still out there, something was still bothering him. Looking on Ratchet's sleeping figure, Wheeljack was trying to understand why this didn't bring him the happiness he thought it would.<p>

Well, the problem wasn't with the medic, he was probably one of the best mechs he ever met: considerate, caring, loving, mentally stable, loyal …

If the problem wasn't in his love interest, then the problem was inside the other half of this relationship – Wheeljack himself.

"… eh, crap …"

So what was it? No parents? Nobody showing any sort of love to him until he met Esmeral, who became a big sister figure to him? No friends what so ever until that incident five years ago? He was lucky Alpha Trion spotted him, paid for rent, diverted the eyes of the authorities and orphanages by forging papers for non-existent parents; supporting him all the way through his failures and successes. He couldn't even imagine what life would be like without any of those things. He'd probably have wound up dead or sold into slavery.

What the frag was the problem? Why wasn't he happy?

"… this is fraggin' Ick-Yak scrap …"

Spending some more time thinking about it, going into the deepest reaches of his mind, Wheeljack didn't find anything.

"… what do I do …"

If he wasn't happy after all the epic interface they had, if he wasn't happy after all the fun they had talking, if he wasn't happy after all they have been through, how was he ever supposed to be happy at all?

"… eh, crap …"

It would be unfair to the medic, it would be the worst thing he would ever have to do if he continued down that path. No, he had to figure out what was bothering him, if he and Ratchet would have any hope to be together, to really be together, it would be after a whole lot of soul searching. Until then, Wheeljack cared too much to lead Ratchet on like that.

"… how the frag do I get myself inteh these situations …"

Looking back at the surgeon, he couldn't help but feel his spark shrivel at the mere thought of what he had to do.

* * *

><p>"… I'm sorry, I don' know what's wrong with me …"<p>

"… can't we figure it out together?"

"… no, I don' want you gettin' hurt …"

"… but …"

"What if things turn out so that it would end our relationship, huh?"

"… I see …"

"I'm sorry but I think it would be best that we hold everythin' off until I manage teh figure out these things 'bout myself. I don' want to see yeh get hurt at all, Ratchet, please, believe me. But don' yeh think it'd be best if we ended it now, with this much pain instead of ending it lateh with much, much mo'eh pain?"

"I … understand … will we … ever be together again?"

"I … I'm sorry. I honestly have no idea …"

* * *

><p><strong>"… so, it's nice teh see yeh 'gain …"<strong>

**"I am still mad at you."**

**"Aw, come on! It wasn' my fault …"**

**"You always say that …"**

**"Yeah, well , this time it really wasn't!"**

**"Uh-huh, sure, like I would believe you …"**

**"Aw, come on, Ratchet! Don' be like that!"**

**"No! You have abused my good nature for the last time!"**

**"… throwin' wrenches at yer friends' faces is good naicheh?"**

**"Shut up!"**

**"So I mistook the date fer the Wrench Sale, big freakin' deal …"**

**"Uh-huh."**

**"Hey, Ratchet."**

**"What?"**

**"Could you, um," Wheeljack lowered his head and after a few astroseconds lifted it back up, showing off the cutest face he possibly could, "could yer possibry forgive me?"**

**"Ngrh." The medic grunted but after a few seconds staring at that face, he couldn't help it. "D'aw, I could never stay mad at you! Come here, you crazy fragger!"**

**The two mechs hugged, patting one another on the backstruts.**

**"I missed you, Wheeljack."**

**"I missed yeh too, Ratch."**

**"So, how are Crazy, Boobatron, Bangity-bang-bang and Blaster doing?"**

**"Oh, you wouldn't believe what we did this time. You remember when Starscream kept giving people wedgies?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well, let's jus' say that we took our revenge …"**

**"Hohoho …"**

**"With interest rates!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**And we are done!**

**Just some extras I will post later and that will be a wrap!**

**I let a loose end or two just for shits and giggles. Another fic came out of this, a rather really big one too! I have no idea how big will it be exactly but if I post one chapter a week then it would take me at least 2 months once I am done.**

****I hope you enjoyed reading! Be nice and leave a review!****


	7. Chapter 7

**Extras**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Foreword<strong>

**Well, it took me a while but it is almost over with! Thank you everyone who reviewed!**

**Here are just some little scenes I couldn't really put anywhere so I decided to write them all as extras.**

**There were of course a whole bunch of ideas I wanted to use or certain events to happen but they weren't really settling in nice and snug so I used them for other of my ficcies!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Kids," Alpha Trion walked into the classroom with another blue and white mech, "allow me to introduce to you – Soundwave."<strong>

"Ten bucks sehs he'll be getting' action in the next week," Wheeljack whispered to Warpath.

"I bet yah twenty! Boom!"

"It is not a bet if you bet on the same thing!"

"… shut up, Prowl …"

"Fine."

"I say Starscream will try to hit that."

"Really? That slut of a mech?" Smokescreen leaned in. "I bet you 100 energon chips right now that Tracks will get on that ..."

**"Now, Soundwave," the teacher raised his voice a little bit, cutting the chatter, "would you mind telling a little bit about yourself?"**

**"Affirmative. Designation: Soundwave. Mission: perform at maximum capacity to pass school with highest grades and become an information officer."**

**"So you desire to become a mech of the military?"**

**"Affirmative."**

**"What about your family …"**

**"Family status: rich, possess own mansion on the outskirts of Iacon, two apartments in downtown …"**

**"Would you be so kind as to share some of your dreams with us?"**

**"Ultimate mission: domination of the universe."**

"… or that guy will get into him …," the future psychologist finished.

"Heh," the engineer nudged his friends and with his head pointed towards the other end of the class at the drooling Tracks, "I think someone wants teh get tapped real bad."

"I don't know, Starscream got that look in his optics …"

"This guy," Blaster squinted, staring the new student down, "this guy's trouble, I'm telling you, bro."

**"Well, Soundwave, I hope that you were aware that we are in the middle of group projects part of the school year …"**

**"Fact: aware. Request: assign to a group."**

**"Hm, all right, let me see here. Oh, Blaster, do you not also want to become an information officer?"**

"I don't like where this' goin'..." The booombox slipped his feet off the desk, tensing all over his body.

**"Blaster, you will be partnered up with Soundwave!"**

"Urgh, crap …"

* * *

><p>There was always something bothering Inferno but he couldn't quite place it.<p>

"Get yer aft back ter werk er I'll saw yer ass in half!"

"Dad, shut th' frag up! Ah don' ev'n work 'ere no more!"

"Yeh talk'n' back ter yer own dad?"

"Shut th' rag up er I'll bash yer helmet in ser far that yer'll see th' back ef yer head!"

No, it wasn't he tough moronic father running the leather work shop.

"Will both of you dumbafts shut the slag up before I shove your heads in your afts?"

No, it wasn't his oh-so-gracious mother coming back from another charity event.

"Screw yeh guys, I'm goin' home."

He wasn't quite sure himself, maybe it was Firestar that burned is circuits with a strange desire and uneasiness? It was, according to his little "romantic" brother Grapple, who was now pestering him by singing out his dreams for the two as he twirled around just as Ratchet's mom had taught him in ballet class.

"… you two are like stone and cement …"

"… uh-huh …"

"… we, architects, call it love!"

"… uuuh-huh …"

"… you two will hook up, spend the night together as your love for each other blooms and grows like a majestic city out of the ground, living together like a couple in a newly built apartment or townhouse of my design, have kids and grow old still loving each other to the end of the universe as you spread the joy …"

"… FAEENE! I'll ask 'er out! Jus' shut up!"

"Oh! Oh! When?"

"… eh ..."

"Ask-her-out-ask-her-out …"

"… soon …"

"She works at the candy store …"

"I TOL' YEH I'll ASK 'ER!"

* * *

><p>"Hm, we will need a very good delivery system …"<p>

"Fact: it has to be portable and effective."

"And it would have to fit all of these guys in."

"Point: unnecessary. Argument: would be best to divide test subjects amongst ourselves."

"What if an emergency strikes and there is not enough space for everyone?"

"Deliberating. Point: accepted. Point: will need to alter their shape. Solution: transformation abilities."

"Hm, that is a good idea!"

"Requirement: further deliberation."

"Yes. Oh! Did you hear that Kup still uses old time cassettes?"

Both stopped the second the last word flew out of Blaster's vocalizers.

"Wait a minute …"

"Fact: could work …"

The two mechs looked at each other and then yelled out in sync:

"Cassetteformers!"

* * *

><p>"AAAAHHH!" A loud explosion broke the peaceful silence of the elementary school classroom as a white mech, puffing and all charred, crashed through the wall, smashed into the blackboard, tearing it off its holding mechanisms, causing it to fall on the engineer. "Ergh, fraggin' piece of slag! That was one hell of a clusterfu…"<p>

"Wheeljack!" A voice cut through his angry grumbling.

"A-Alpha Trion!," the student quickly got up, "wh-what's up, dawg?"

"Well, a class," the teacher pointed in the general direction in front of his desk, "for one …"

"Oh …" He took a look around and found twenty four kids staring back at him, with their mouths wide open and optics almost popping out of their sockets as a strong smell of urine permeated the air. "… oh …"

"Well? Do you have something to say for yourself?"

"Yes."

"What is it, my dear student?"

"Ice-cream made out ef nitroglycerin 's eh real blast …"

* * *

><p>Tracks didn't know why he went to the party or even whose party it was; he certainly didn't want to but going out was better than staying cooped up in the house after yet another dreadful break-up. This time it was Sixshot – he became so selfish during interfacing, often hurting the tricolor by also throwing insults his way.<p>

"I can get someone better than that! I just have to stop dating losers like that idiot Starscream!"

Taking a sip out of his cube and quickly feeling a rush as the majestic liquid zipped through his body, already pleasantly dumbing his processor. He could feel it, his problems temporarily floating away and entering this special state where little to no frags are given.

Looking around, the mech understood something: he could get anyone he wanted at this party! Tracks was hot, fun, intelligent, caring and much, much cleaner than most others.

"Hey, Tracks!"

Wheeljack wasn't exactly on the top of the list. Sure, he was cute and all, but he lived in some rat hole that nearly made him puke the one time he came over for a group assignment. Although... his genius, despite the never ending string of "accidents", was something the tricolor had to respect.

"Wheeljack! Nice to see you!"

"Yeh've been drinkin'?"

"A little bit, I think …" He blushed a bit, leaning on one leg, showing off his curvaceous hips, "_I guess I could play around with him for a while and break his heart just a teeny wincy bit. Oh, what a bot-fatale am I!_"

"… tee hee hee." Oh, what fun it will be! The prospect brought out a side in Tracks that he never knew existed; it made Tracks want to play around with the other's hopes, dreams and love without a care or concern.

"Starscream said that yeh can't get Soundwave."

"Huh?" Out of all the ways this could have came down, that was definitely not one of them. "What?"

"He said that yer too ugly fer someone like Soundwave."

How dare that son of a whore Bitchscream say anything to him after stealing Sixshot from that slut of a seeker?

"I will show him!"

* * *

><p>The party didn't go quite as planned. His mistake, number one, was inviting everyone he knew and not just in school.<p>

"… Party at my house!"

His second mistake was allowing those people to invite other people.

"… sure! Starscream can come! Wheeljack? Springer? Firestar? Sure! In fact if you got any friends, invite them too!"

His third mistake was allowing alcohol.

"… sure! Bring alcohol! Just drink responsibly …"

The last and perhaps biggest mistake - setting the party up on the same day as his parents left town for their vacation.

"… I can't believe we forgot the tickets!" The mother was still angry with herself and her husband. "I told you time and time again: check if we have everything!"

"What? It's not my fault that I got so excited!"

"You always get excited over everything!"

"How can I not? We would be spending time together!"

"… we even work together …"

"… I'm sorry …"

"Well," she shied away for a second with a wide smile on her face, "if you never got excited, we would have never had Bumblebee!"

"Don't you just love our son? I love how he is so nice …"

"Very friendly!"

"Very kind!"

"He listens to us unlike that Tracks or Starscream kid with their parents!"

"Yes, it is very nice to know that our boy will listen to us and wouldn't do outrageous things like stage a party at our house, inviting everyone, letting them invite their friends that Bumblebee doesn't know and allowing them to bring alcohol, foolishly thinking that they will drink responsibly."

"We have the best son out there! Hey, what are all those kids doing on our front porch?"

* * *

><p>"D-d-doc!" A high schooler came up to one of the staff in white lab coats. "C-c-c-can I see Prowl?"<p>

"Hm, what is your relationship to him?"

"Eh, um …," the mech began shivering at the possibility that he wouldn't be able to see his crush at all after the horrible 'accident' in the labs, "… I, um …"

"Eh, fer Cybehtron's sake, Jazz," Wheeljack gave him a smack on the head as the engineer walked in on the failing conversation, "yer his friend! Get a backbone, seriously!"

"Oh, all right. And who would you be?"

"I'm Wheeljack!"

"Wait, Wheeljack? You mean, _the_ Wheeljack?"

"Yeh know any otheh Wheeljacks?"

"N-no …"

"Come on, let us through, eh?"

"Y-yes, right this way."

"See?" The white mech turned to the still stuttering boy after the doctor lead them to their destination. "Was that so hard?"

"Wh-wheeljack …"

"Yeh can thank me lateh."

"I don't know if I should tell him now!"

"Eh, he's still recoverin' from all this slag, probably'd be best not teh."

"I," Jazz lowered his head, "I understand."

"Hey, doesn' mean yeh can't take ca'eh of him."

"R…," his whole being brightened up as a smile drew on his faceplates and his visor gave a lively jolt, "really?"

"Ef course! I'll ask the guy teh let yeh through too."

"Oh! Thank you!" Jazz glomped his friend with such force that Wheeljack nearly dropped down to the floor, "thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!"

* * *

><p>"Ratchet? You feel'in anee behtter?" Ironhide knocked on his sibling's door only for no response to follow.<p>

A week ago the medic just came home and without saying a word locked himself up in their room, no explanation what so ever. He and his parents tried to get him out of there, but with no success, so they asked his friends to help out. Upon Wheeljack's explanation of what happened and his apology a few days ago, it all became clear. It made the red mech feel so guilty for having a working relationship, that he was honestly debating to break-up with Chromia just to make Ratchet feel better. But his parents managed to beat some sense into their weird-accented son.

"That damn plaeeyehr'll pay fer what he deead ter my lil' brother!"

"Sooooon?"

"HAH! Dad?"

"Were you thinking of bashing someone's skull in?"

"Eh, nooooooo …"

"Good! Because you have one more set to go!"

"You said that 138 sets ago!"

"If you have time to threaten people, you have time to exercise."

"… but …"

"March, young man!"

"Right …"

* * *

><p><strong>"Pst, Smokey, check it," Wheeljack whispered to Smokescreen, "looks like the proud slut's 'bout teh make his move."<strong>

**"You recording this?"**

**"Yeh bet yer aft!"**

"So, New Soundwave," Tracks leaned on the table that the suffered mech was working at, making sure he had a good view of his luscious chestplates, "how is this working out for you?"

"Opinion …" he raised his head from the papers, "very nice."

"Really?" The tricolor rested both of his hands on the desk, standing right in front of his target, squeezing his plates out to give the masked transformer a better view of his tight breasts, "I am so glad to hear it!"

"Fact: wasn't talking about paintjob."

"Oh! New Soundwave! You naughty," Tracks lecherously smiled, "naughty, boy."

"Designation: Soundblaster."

"Soundblaster." The corvette walked around the side and partially sat on the desk, making sure that the tapedeck got a very good view of his aft. He then said the name one more time in a very erotic, melting, lustful way that made Soundwave stand up and press the tempter against the creaking furniture with his whole body.

"W-we are being watched," the tricolor whispered.

"Fact: do not care. Proposal: my house, right now."

"Ooh, Sure thing," Tracks leaned in so close that Soundwave could feel the corvette's breath against his mask, "Soundblaster."

"…"

"Oh, oh, Cybertron!" The tired, many, many times overloaded tricolor finally dropped on the bed, heavily breathing, unable to move; euphoria still resonating in his body and mind, transfluids leaking out of his valve, as he looked up at the majestic mech that had rained Heaven and pleasure onto his world. "Oh, Soundwave …"

Before passing out, he saw the tapedeck light up a cigar and say:

"Fact: once you go Soundwave – you can never go back …"

* * *

><p>"Well, he'eh we 're."<p>

"Yes, here we are."

The shuttle was about to blast off but it was too hard for Wheeljack to leave Ratchet, especially after all that has happened, with the break-up and all.

"Listen, Ratchet, I'm sorry 'bout …"

"No, Wheeljack, I understand."

"Huh?"

"Well, when you said that you need to figure things out for yourself, it came to me that I, too, have issues to resolve."

"I, eh …"

"There is no need to say goodbye, we will see each other again!"

"R-right."

"Come here." The medic spread out his arms for a hug.

"Y-yeah," the engineer put down his bag and wrapped his arms around the beloved mech. After a few seconds he whispered, "Ratchet, I want yeh teh know that I will fereveh cherish yeh."

"And I you."

"I promise, I'll make it happen."

"Hey!" Ironhide's voice cut through their conversation, "Wheeljack! 'Re yeh cuhmin' er not? The whole crew 's waitin' fer yeh!"

"See yeh, Ratchet! Stay safe!"

"See you."

Ratchet watched as the shuttle left with the reassigned Autobot crew to fight the Decepticons on the other side of Cybertron, following it with his gaze for as long as he could, until it completely disappeared into the vast horizon of their metallic planet.

"Wait, what did he mean by 'I'll make it happen'?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**There is one more piece I should post on this but I am not sure when that will be happening ...**

**I had to tweak a few things here and there to make it more ... presentable ...**

**Remember, make sure your parents are in a different country before throwing parties!**

**Be kind and leave a review!**


End file.
